Final Fantasy Shadow Revenge
by rikusv
Summary: Mi primer fic, no ando muy puesto en esto, pero me dio por crearlo y bueno...aquí os dejo el prologo haber que opinais, si gusta seguire subiendo.
1. Prologo

Final Fantasy Shadow Revenge

Personajes Iniciales (los demas traeran su descripción cuando vallan apareciendo)

Nombre: Gao

Edad: 17

Estatura: 1,78

Raza: Humano,

Descripcion: Es un chico de pelo moreno, ojos marrones y suele ser bastante callado, suele poseer algo de arrogancia con los seres debiles y aunque en el fondo contiene piedad no le gusta expresarla

Historia: Fue un ex-soldado en el pasado que nunca llego a luchar debido a que el experimento con las celulas de Jenova fallo y fue encerrado en un laboratorio que se decia que era el vertedero de monstruos, del cual escapo y comenzo en su busqueda buscando un objetivo para su existencia.

Nombre: Melifaith

Edad: 23

Estatura: 1,72

Raza: Vampiro

Descripcion: Es una chica de pelo negro, ojos oscuros y bastante extrovertida, llegando a rozar la locura a veces,

Historia: Al igual que Gao fue un experimento fallido, pero en vez de Jenova probaron otra criatura, ya que Jenova habia sido robada probaron con un monstruo murcielago, al ser de las primeras pruebas fue un fracaso y arrojado al vertedero de monstruos, Gao intento de librarse de ella, pero al final la acepto y terminaron viajando juntos

Prologo

El vertedero de monstruos, un lugar lleno de criaturas, que fueron experimentos fallados, aun siendo un vertedero, siguen quedando varios guardias, cuidando de que los experimentos no despierten y escapen del recinto, en una de las capsulas al fondo, se observa a un chico durmiendo, en una capsula que comienza a brillar, y una explosion la hace reventar,

Gao: Donde…..Estoy……

Gao comienza a caminar observando aquel lugar, y buscando una salida cuando de golpe una bala le pasa rozando el hombro

Soldado 3º clase: Eh tu! Monstruo! vuelve a tu capsula!

El soldado se acerca a ver la capsula de la cual salio Gao.

Soldado 3º clase: No…..no puede ser…..el experimento de Jenova….!se suponia que eras un cadáver¡

El soldado comenzo a disparar como un loco creando una polvareda de humo, que cuando se despejo solo se pudo ver la pared llena de agujeros.

Gao: Demonios………¿Un cadáver?........

El soldado se giro observando a Gao a su lado, y tiro la pistola huyendo pero no le dio tiempo de cruzar la esquina antes de ser empotrado contra otra de las capsulas,

Gao: Un experimento…….

Gao se acerco a la puerta pero un sonido le hizo girarse en la capsula donde se empotro el soldado.

Melifaith: Que es esto…….Un laboratorio……Y un soldado muerto…..¿Fuiste tu?....

Gao: Tst, otro monstruo, no me interesa, no te interpongas o acabare contigo.

Melifaith: ¿Eso piensas? ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así¡

Melifaith lanzo una bola de piro a gao quien hizo el mismo movimiento que con el soldado, pero por sorpresa una garra le golpeo en la cara.

Gao: ¡Pero que¡ ¡No eres humana¡

Melifaith: Lo era…..Que extraño…..

Gao se quito el polvo y se toco la cara, la cual andaba con un simple arañazo para el fuerte golpe que habia recibido, se puso bien la ropa y camino hacia la puerta, seguido por Melifaith.

Gao: ¿Por qué me sigues?

Melifaith: No se a donde ir.

Gao: Yo……..Esta bien, Vamos,

Ambos cruzaron la puerta saliendo del laboratorio, y comenzando su viaje, un largo viaje que marcara las vidas de muchas personas, creando una nueva leyenda.


	2. Capitulo 1 Huida Monstruosa

Capitulo 1

Gao y Melifaith cruzaron la puerta del laboratorio, les parecio sospechoso que solo hubiese un guardia y no apareciesen mas con esas 2 explosiones,

Melifaith: Esto es divertido, n_n parece como si fuesemos los protas de una pelicula

Gao: Callate quieres…..no estamos solos

Melifaith: Lo se…pero no por eso hay que estar tan amargado……

Una gran roca se avalanza sobre ambos y estos saltan hacia atrás bloqueando la roca la puerta de la entrada,

Melifaith: Nos han encerrado,

Gao: No me digas -_-UUUUU como te diste cuenta,

Melifaith: ¡Vete a la mierda!!!

Melifaith carga la garra derecha,

Melifaith: ¡Piro!!

Una bola de fuego sale impactando contra la roca y moviendola un poco, pero no logra alejarla para poder salir

Gao: Pues valla…..

Gao busca por los alrededores del laboratorio cuando escucha a los soldados por el comunicador del soldado caido,

Soldado 3º Clase A: Los explosivos del norte estan listos, señor,

Soldado 3º Clase B: ¡Los del sur tambien!

Soldado 3º Clase C: ¡Los del oeste y este colocados!

Soldado 2º Clase: Bien. ¡Comenzad la cuenta atrás!

Gao: ¡Joder!!! ¡Quita esa puta roca YA!!!

Gao coje una de las capsulas y mira a Melifaith

Gao: ¡Ayudame!

Melifaith: ¡S…Si!

Ambos cojen la capsula y la lanzan contra la roca formando una explosion que la rompe en pedazos y salen corriendo

Gao: Buff… por poco,

Melifaith: Esto….

Gao: Que quieres

Melifaith: Mira….detras de ti…

Gao se gira y ve a los 4 soldados, y a 1 de ellos con una bomba en la mano

Gao: Ups…

Fin del capitulo, si quereis saber como terminaran, seguid leyendo y esperad a que suba los nuevos capitulos


	3. Capitulo 2 Sera La Bomba

Capitulo 2

Gao observo al soldado con la bomba con una gota de sudor en la cara

Gao: Mierda….ahora que hacemos…..

Soldado 2º Clase: Yo te lo dire, Morid!!

El soldado arrojo la bomba contra Gao y Melifaith quienes salieron disparados creandose una gran barrera de arena que impedia ver nada.

Pasaron varios minutos…..sin ningun movimiento, los soldados, cuya explosion habia lanzado dentro del laboratorio salian heridos, y al no encontrar nada se alejaron de alli,

Pocos minutos después, en la arena se movio algo, y al quitarse la arena de encima se pudo ver a Melifaith, cubierta por un ala de murcielago que la protejio

Melifaith: Eso estuvo cerca…cierto Gao..¿Gao? ¡Eh! ¡Donde estas!

Melifaith comenzo a excavar en la arena hasta topar con algo, lo que parecia el cuerpo inconsciente de Gao

Melifaith: ¡Eh vamos despierta! ¿!No me dejaras aquí sola en este…..desierto no?!

Gao abrio los ojos,

Gao: Deja de gritar….o volveran los soldados….

Gao se sento en la arena, observando el alrededor,

Gao: Será mejor salir de aquí……vamos,

Gao y Melifaith caminaron por el desierto,

Gao: Ese ala, si puedes guardala, llamas mucho la atención

Melifaith: ¿Esto? ¡Si vale! Pero….¿como?

Melifaith cerro los ojos mientras caminaba y a los 5 minutos logro esconderla

Melifaith: Esto es way!!

Gao: No esta mal, vamos,

Siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta encontrar una pequeña aldea, parecia pacifica, podian verse animales y humanos, y no habia señal de soldados

Melifaith: Tengo hambre…..-.-….

Gao: Tst…si acabas de despertar después de….

Un sonido resono en las tripas de Gao

Gao: Esta bien, busquemos algo para comer,

Antes de darle tiempo de contestar pudo ver a Melifaith abalanzándose sobre lo que parecia un lobo, hasta que algo la golpeo mandandola varios metros atrás

¿¿??: ¡Deja en paz a mi manada!

Fin del capitulo

PD: ¿Quien será el nuevo personaje aparecido protector de sus lobos? ¿Que hará Melifaith ante este golpe? ¿Aprovechara Gao para irse y dejarlas tiradas?


	4. Capitulo 3 Como Perros Y Gatos

Capitulo 3

Melifaith observo su cara, estaba bastante arañada, no parecia que la hubiese golpeado una persona normal,

Melifaith miro a la chica y instantáneamente se avalanzo contra ella comenzando a golpearse y arañarse,

Gao: Mujeres…me voy a comer

Gao sale caminando hacia una taberna, y se pone a comer, algo de carne, mientras mira a los demas clientes

Gao: Mmm...…que rico, hacia mucho que no comia…..supongo que es lo que pasa cuando te matan,

El tabernero mira a gao después que este termine,

Tabernero: Son 8,50€

Gao: Esto…si espera…..bueno, como acabo de resucitar no llevo dinero,

El tabernero mira a Gao con cara de pocos amigos,

(Cambia la escena a Melifaith y la chica de los lobos)

Ambas chicas estan bastante magulladas, y con los brazos y las mejillas coloradas, se nota que se estuvieron golpeando

Melifaith: ¡Quien eres!

Chica: ¡Me llamo Kiminuria!

Nombre: Kiminuria

Estatura: 1,74

Descripcion: Una chica de cabello moreno y ojos oscuros, con la piel en un poco arañada por estar rodeada de tantos lobos,

Carácter: Simpatica con sus aliados, y borde con desconocidos, bastante agresiva cuando hieren a los sullos, y una guerrera que no suele perder pelea por no rendirse,

Kiminuria: ¡Has atacado a mis lobos! ¡Pagaras por ello!

Melifaith: Esto…Yo….!Tenia Hambre! ¡No pense que fueran tullos!

Kiminuria: ¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Atacad!

Melifaith: ¡!!Yo me largo!!!

Melifaith sale huyendo en direccion a la taberna donde fue gao cuando se topa con la pared destrozada

Melifaith: Y esto? o.o

Melifaith mira adentro de la taberna y ve a gao sujetando al tabernero

Melifaith: ¡Eh! Sueltalo ¡!que yo aun no comi!!

Gao mira a Melifaith y luego al tabernero, al cual suelta y pone comida en la barra rapida

Tabernero: Te arrepentiras muchacho…el pronto aparecera…..debe ser casi la hora de que venga a comer…el acabara con vosotros,

Gao: ¿El..? A quien te refieres,

(Melifaith de mientras comia como una posesa sin hacerles caso)

Tabernero: El……no sabria describirtelo…..lo veras pronto,

PD: Y otro capitulo mas, ¿quien será el nuevo enemigo que se les acerca? ¿Qué pasara con Kiminuria? ¿Se atragantara Melifaith antes de que llegue el enemigo? Se sabra en el proximo episodio


	5. Capitulo 4 Cenizas Del Pasado

Capitulo 4

Gao: Un enemigo poderoso….esta bien lo esperaremos, ¡y tu deja de tragar!

Melifaith: mmm... ¡!estaba delicioso!! Esto…de que hablabais?

Gao: Eres incorregible -.-UUU esta bien, no importa, ese tipo llegara aquí y lo matare en cuanto lo haga,

Tabernero: Si eso es lo que quieres, se como puedes encontrarlo…

Gao: ¡!No dijiste que vendria aquí!!

Tabernero: ¡Si! ¡lo dije! Pero podeis encontrarle antes si vais a la torre del reloj, se dice que alli siempre espera,

Gao: ¿La torre del reloj? Esta bien iremos…haber que encontramos, vamos

Gao sale de la taberna seguido por Melifaith

Gao: Eh, ¿donde esta la de los lobos?

Melifaith: ¿Esa? No se, supongo que se habrá quedado alli,

Gao: Era fuerte, podria haber sido entretenido,

Gao y Melifaith llegaron a la torre, y al alrededor se podia ver el pasto de la hierba quemado,

Melifaith: ¿Para que querria quemar alrededor de la torre?

Gao: Creo que lo averiguaremos pronto….entremos

Gao y Melifaith entraron a la torre y pudieron ver varios cuerpos colgando de una de las maderas horizontales de la torre

Gao: Que demonios….

Melifaith: Esto no me gusta….deberiamos irnos, creo que eso de fuera no era césped quemado…

¿¿??: Valla valla, tengo visita, que divertido, ¿se puede saber que os trae por aquí?

Gao: Vengo a pelear contra el poderoso guerrero, y demostrarle quien es mas fuerte

¿¿??: Interesante, esta bien, entonses porque no…te lo demostrare

Un pequeño temblor en la tierra sacudio donde Gao y Melifaith estaban lanzando a gao fuera de la torre contra las cenizas

Gao: Puaj, ¡que asco! ¡como te has atrevido! ¡!!te matare!!!

Melifaith salio corriendo hacia gao y lo ayudo a levantarse.

¿¿??: Veamos como lo haces….Gao

Melifaith: Conoce tu nombre….

¿Quién será el nuevo individuo? ¿Qué haran Gao y Melifaith contra el? ¿Qué sorpresas les esperan? Pronto conocereis las respuestas


	6. Capitulo 5 Sombras De La Batalla

Capitulo 5

Gao: ¡Quien eres! ¡Porque me conoces!

La sombra del individuo salio de la torre,

¿¿??: Yo…Soy….Haku

Nombre: Haku

Edad: 21

Estatura: 1.80

Raza: Humano, (aunque le llamen demonio)

Descripcion: Hombre moreno de ojos negros vestido totalmente de rojo, y botas negras

Historia: Desconocida por el momento

Gao: Haku…..no me suena

Haku: Es logico…….no eres mas que un cadáver, y volvere a mandarte bajo tierra!!

Haku se avalanzo contra gao con su lanza pero fue detenida por la garra de melifaith quien la agarro por un lado evitando la cuchilla

Melifaith: Mueve el culo, es muy fuerte……

Haku lanzo a Melifaith con un movimiento con la lanza pero esta freno la caida con sus garras

Haku: Ese es vuestro nivel actual…..pateticos,

Haku miro a Gao fijamente

Haku: Como te decia….te voy a

Gao: ¡!!Calla tu puta boca de una vez!!!

Gao comenzo a emanar un aura de poder,

Haku: Valla….parece que al fin y al cabo me divertire…

Gao se avalanzo sobre haku pero este se anticipaba a todos sus movimientos evitando cada golpe con la cuchilla de su lanza, haciendo que las manos de gao comenzaran a sangrar

Melifaith: ¡Cuidado! ¡si sigues así te quedaras sin manos!

Gao seguia golpeando haciendo caso omiso hasta que Haku dio un salto hacia atras

Haku: Este es todo vuestro poder…supongo que no puedo pediros mas, terminare ahora con vuestro sufrimiento,

Haku miro a ambos y coloco sus manos en el suelo

Haku: Terremoto!

El suelo comenzo a agrietarse y a hundirse mientras que gao no podia evitar caer al no poder agarrarse por sus manos heridas

Haku: Adios…….Amigo

Haku se dio la vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la torre, tras la cual aparecia un portal en el cual desaparecia, y el suelo volvia a unirse poco a poco.

Al poco de Haku desaparecer Melifaith salia del agujero volando con su ala sujetando el brazo de Gao

Melifaith: ¡Te dije que dejases de golpear! ¡Era una trampa!

Melifaith solto a Gao en el suelo y ambos se pararon a descansar

Melifaith: Quien era ese tio……

Gao: No lo se…..

Kiminuria: Es Haku De las Sombras

Melifaith: Como coño has llegado hasta aquí!

Kiminuria: Por vuestro olor…oleis a sangre desde kilómetros…..

Gao: Quien es ese Haku…..

Kiminuria: Os lo contare, pero primero debeis descansar y curaros esas heridas.

Kiminuria guio a Gao hasta una especie de huerto en el que sus lobos vigilaban mientras ella los atendia dentro de la casa.

Kiminuria: Haku de las sombras es……

Fin Del Capitulo

Pd: Como siempre yo jodiendo XD bueno, ¿quien será Haku De Las Sombras? ¿Qué buscara? ¿Por qué llamaria amigo a Gao? Seguid viendolo para descubrirlo


	7. Capitulo 6 Tras La Batalla

Capitulo 6

Kiminuria: Haku De Las Sombras es.

Kiminuria observo a gao quien se habia quedado dormido sobre la mesa, mientras que Melifaith jugaba con un cachorro de lobo que habia en la casa

Kiminuria: -_-UUU supongo que esperare para contarles…

Kiminuria se acerco a Melifaith y al cachorro

Kiminuria:¿ No te lo comeras no?...¬¬U

Melifaith: ¡Por quien me has tomado! Yo esa vez solo… solo tenia hambre….

Kiminuria: Esta bien, tu tambien deberias dormir, Haku os dio una buena.

Melifaith: Supongo…gracias por ayudarnos.

Melifaith se tumbo en la cama a descansar y Kiminuria se puso en la puerta, dando una orden a los lobos y metiendose dentro tumbandose tambien.

* * *

Gao corre por la ciudad, parece bastante distinto, lleva una sonrisa cruel y va atacando a todo quien se le cruza

Haku: Bien Gao, tu y yo juntos….prontos dominaremos este planeta y a todas sus criaturas…..

Gao: Si.....Haku….Pronto seremos los dueños de todo.

* * *

Paso la noche, y al poco de entrar el sol Gao desperto,

Gao: Donde estoy…¿Qué?..fue eso…..

Gao miro a su alrededor y vio a Melifaith y a Kiminuria

Gao: Si lo que he visto es cierto…entonces no deberia quedarme aquí….

Gao abrio la puerta para salir pero se topo con un lobo

Gao: Tsk mierda…no puedo salir de aquí sin que se despierten….supongo que tendre que esperar

Gao se acerco a las chicas y las desperto

Melifaith: ¿ya es de día?

Gao: Si, deberiamos irnos,

Kiminuria: Os acompañare,

Gao: No es necesario

Melifaith: ¡!Way!! ¡Otra mas para el grupo!

Gao: valla....supongo que esta bien

Gao, Kiminuria y Melifaith salieron de viaje camino a la proxima ciudad, en busca de respuestas

``Mientras tanto en otro lugar``

Haku: Jejeje…..así que sigue vivo……esto se pone cada vez mas interesante…

Fin del capitulo

PD: Bien espero comentarios, ¿que pensais que ocurrira entre la relacion de los personajes? ¿Qué creeis que les pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Hará Haku alguna de las suyas? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	8. Capitulo 7 Camino De Dudas

El equipo de 3 se preparo para llegar a la primera ciudad.

Kiminuria: DIX, lo siento no podeis acompañarme, necesito que cuideis esto mientras no este, ademas…. (mira de reojo a Melifaith) Quizas intenten comeros de nuevo.

Melifaith quien escuchaba tras la puerta la abre de golpe.

Melifaith: ¡Joo! ¡Que estaba hambrienta! ¡No lo hice aposta!

Kiminuria: ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¬¬U Por si acaso.

Gao: Dejad de discutir vamos, aun tenemos que cruzar la meseta tras la torre.

Melifaith y Kiminuria asintieron y los 3 salieron de camino a la siguiente ciudad por la meseta cruzando la torre del reloj, la cual aun se podia observar la sangre por las heridas de gao

Gao: ……………………..

Melifaith: Te dio una buena

Gao: ¡No me digas!

Kiminuria: Soys una pareja muy rara

Melifaith y Gao: ¡!!NO SOMOS PAREJA!!!

Kiminuria: Esta bien esta bien, no me comais…

Gao agacho la cabeza y se miro las manos completamente vendadas

Gao: Me las pagara…

Siguieron caminando por un rato mientras gao seguia pensando en lo que soño esa noche, hasta que…

Melifaith: ¿Que es eso que hay ahí tirado?

Gao: Un cadáver,

Gao camina y le da una patada

¿¿??: ¡Eh! ¡Que no estoy muerta!

Kiminuria: Vale, no estas muerta, pero, ¿que haces durmiendo en medio de la nada?

¿¿??: Me desmaye, me quede sin alimento y no pude volver hasta mi ciudad me desmaye antes

Melifaith: ¿Comida? Yo tengo. ¿Quieres?

Kiminuria mira a Melifaith de reojo

Kiminuria: Esa comida era mía ¬¬UUU

Melifaith: Ya, ¡pero esta hambrienta!

Gao: Dejad de discutir, dadle de comer y sigamos

El grupo paro un poco a descansar mientras la chica comia

¿¿??: Mmmm!! Estaba delicioso! Gracias, venid acompañadme a casa de mi padre, seguro que os lo agradecera,

Gao asintió y la siguieron llegando a la ciudad, junto con la nueva chica.

Fin del capitulo

PD: ¿Quién será la nueva chica del grupo? ¿Terminaran Melifaith y Kiminuria llevandose bien? ¿Se sentira Gao marginado por ser el unico chico y se unira a Haku? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo


	9. Capitulo 8 Sangre Derramada

Capitulo 8

Gao miraba la ciudad y podia ver a algunos borrachos discutiendo.

Gao: Se ve bastante hostil…

Kiminuria: Eso parece, deberiamos tener cuidado.

Melifaith: ¿Cuidado con? Si tu eres una chica agresiva y el un guerrero con las manos acolchadas.

Gao y Kiminuria crucifican a Melifaith con la mirada mientras la chica no puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

¿¿?? Jajajaja, sois muy graciosos.

Melifaith: Por cierto, no nos dijiste tu nombre,

¿¿??: Esto..pues…me llamo Yoliwyvern.

Melifaith: Valla, encantada yo soy,

Gao: Yo soy Gao.

Melifaith: Estaba hablando yo!

Kiminuria: Yo soy Kiminuria.

Melifaith: Joo…nadie me hace caso u-u yo soy Melifaith.

Yoliwyvern no puede evitar volver a reir mientras señala al frente.

Yoliwyvern: Esa es mi casa.

Yoliwyvern entra corriendo a la casa y comienza a buscar dentro

Yoliwyvern: ¡Papa! ¡Papa! Parece que no esta…

Gao: De mientras que busca me voy a buscar algo para comer

Melifaith: ¡Voy contigo!

Kiminuria: ¡Eh!, bueno, supongo que esperare aquí

Gao y Melifaith se van a un bar y comienzan a comer alli en una mesa

Melifaith: Mmm...…!esto si que esta rico!

Melifaith estira la mano y golpea a un hombre que estaba detrás

Melifaith: Ups lo siento,

Hombre: ¡Como que lo sientes! ¡¿Piensas que puedes golpearme y quedarte como si nada?!

Gao observaba la escena mientras comia ignorandolos

Melifaith: ¡Esto! ¡No ha sido queriendo!

El hombre patea la silla donde esta Melifaith y la golpea lanzandola contra la pared

Melifaith: Te has pasado…

Melifaith carga contra el sacando su garra pero el hombre al verla cae al suelo de culo por el miedo y Melifaith atraviesa con la garra al hombre que estaba detrás comiendo

Gao: ……..

Hombre: ¡!Un monstruo!! ¡!Corred!!

Melifaith: Esto…yo…yo no queria…

Fin del capitulo

PD: ¿Qué ocurrira a partir de ahora? Seguid leyendo para saber mas


	10. Capitulo 9 Lagrimas De Sangre

Capitulo 9

Gao se levanto y observo al hombre apuñalado,

Gao: Esta muerto….

Melifaith: ¡Yo no! ¡No…! ¡NO!

Melifaith lanza un golpe contra gao haciendolo atravesar la pared y cayendo delante de donde estaban Kiminuria y Yoliwyvern

Kiminuria: Gao! Que te ha..

Kiminuria mira dentro del bar y ve a Melifaith

Yoliwyvern: ¡PAPA!

Yoliwyvern sale corriendo hacia el hombre atravesado

Yoliwyvern: ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!

Yoliwyvern comienza a mover al hombre pero este estaba muerto

Melifaith: Yo….

Yoliwyvern: ¡Lo mataste! ¡ESTA ME LA PAGARAS!

Yoliwyvern alza su mano y esta se convierte en una especie de zarpa plateada de dragon

Kiminuria: Alquimia…..

Melifaith: Yo…no queria fue un accidente….

Yoliwyvern: ¡Mientes!

Yoliwyvern usa la garra haciendo que melifaith atravesara la pared de detrás suya y luego sale corriendo

Kiminuria: ¡Yoli!.....

Melifaith Quedo estrellada en la pared con la mirada perdida,

Melifaith: Fue un accidente……

Yoliwyvern Salio corriendo hasta el lugar donde fue encontrada, cuando miro algo que la sorprendio, el suelo estaba agrietado

Haku: Te conozco…has estado junto a gao y sus amigas…

Yoliwyvern: ¿Quien eres…..?

Haku: Quien los eliminara de este mundo, puedo contarte mas, pero no aquí

Yoliwyvern: Yo……te seguire…..

Haku: Sabia que lo harias….vamos…..pronto conoceras al resto, y tu venganza podra llegar

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué pasara con Melifaith y gao? ¿Terminara Kiminuria siendo la medico del grupo ya que siempre los atiende? ¿Qué ocurrira con Yoli y Haku? Todo eso en el proximo capitulo


	11. Capitulo 10 El Gremio De Las Sombras

Capitulo 10

Haku miro a la chica la cual aun lloraba por el camino

Haku: No llores mas, tu padre ya esta muerto, no puedes hacer nada

Yoliwyvern: Ya pero…era tan gordo….¿como sabes lo que paso?

Haku: Como te dije, te lo explicaria todo por el camino, bien, pronto llegaremos al gremio

Yoliwyvern: Escuche un poco a Gao por el camino, dijo que eres quien les hizo esas heridas

Haku: Heridas…..solo jugue con ellos….aunque me sorprendio que sobrevivieran, supongo que la proxima vez acabare con ellos

Yoliwyvern: Melifaith es mía….no lo olvides…..u.u

Haku: Por….supuesto…..ya hemos llegado

Yoliwyvern se vio ante una especie de castillo plateado resplandeciente con un lago de lava a su alrededor

Yoliwyvern: Valla….que lugar mas grande……esta para darle una patada

Haku: ¿Como dices? Bueno, no importa, ven te enseñare el lugar

Yoliwyvern y Haku caminaron hasta el interior del castillo donde se vio una puerta grisacea con un cero en ella

Haku: Esa es la habitación de uno de los miembros mas raros que puedes encontrar aquí…te lo presentaria, pero podriamos arrepentirnos, ya le conoceras

Unos pocos pasos mas adelante se ve otra puerta, esta aun sin estar definida

Haku: Aquí estara la habitación para nuestro proximo miembro…..quien aun no viene a vivir aquí, pero no tardara en hacerlo

Siguen caminando un poco hasta llegar a una habitación que tiene una especie de espiral atada a lo que parece una cola de un animal

Haku: Este será tu compañero a partir de ahora…

Haku abre la puerta y se ve a un chico en ella

Haku: Yoliwyvern, te presento a Doru

* * *

Nombre: Doru

Edad: 16

Estatura: 1,60

Raza: Humano

Descripcion: Un chico de pelo Azulado y ropa oscura, con una especie de cola en la parte trasera del pantalón que no se sabe que sera con exactitud, parece callado, aunque no tiene aspecto de ser un asesino

Historia: Doru fue encontrado por Haku algunos años atrás y este lo instruyo en las artes oscuras, aunque Doru no fue capaz de dominar la oscuridad completamente Haku descubrio que tenia un poder especial que no habia previsto

Doru: ¿Mi compañera? Interesante, soy Doru y espero poder derrotar a muchos enemigos a tu lado

Yoliwyvern: Uuu…que gordo es, yo soy Yoliwyvern, y solo busco derrotar a una persona, pero igualmente lucharemos en equipo

Haku: Perfecto, entonses seguidme, os enviare a vuestra proxima mision

Los 3 salen de la habitación hasta una especie de puerta con unos símbolos muy raros,

Yoliwyvern: ¿Quién esta en esa puerta?

Doru: No lo se…

Haku: Jamas, abras esa puerta, es un consejo, tras esa puerta existe una criatura que jamas deberia ser liberada,

Yoliwyvern y Doru asienten con la cabeza y caminan

Haku: Bien…Vuestro proximo objetivo sera…..

Fin del capitulo

¿Quiénes seran los miembros restantes? ¿Qué criatura habitara tras la puerta que no debe ser abierta? ¿Qué les espera a nuestros heroes? Todo esto en el proximo capitulo


	12. Capitulo 11 Caminos Separados

Capitulo 11

Haku: Vuestro proximo objetivo será ir en busca de un nuevo recluta, que habita en un pantano cerca de tu ciudad.

Yoliwyvern: ¿Alli? Bueno, no esta mal,

Haku: Ah si…lo olvidaba…..sigueme Yoliwyvern

Haku lleva a Yoliwyvern hasta una habitación con una especie de simbolo de alquimia color morado en el que dentro se encuentra una especie de armadura morada, constituida por un casco con forma de craneo de dragon, una placa que recubre el torso y la espalda, botas altas con cuchilla en la parte trasera rodilleras, y coderas con un filo cortante.

Haku: Esto que hay aquí, es tu nuevo traje de combate, te dejare investigarlo, esta armadura trae armas bastante utiles, que te seran de ayuda para combatir, y ademas como ves, podras usar tu alquimia sin problemas

Yoliwyvern: ¡Molaaa! Con esto si que voy a estar para darme una patada.

Doru: ¿Es una chica rara no?

Haku: Algo, pero tiene un poder bastante util, bueno, en cuanto esteis listos partid hasta el pantano,

Haku se va dejando a ambos en la habitación

Doru: Ya viste el calabozo, me gustaria saber que hay dentro, pero Haku nunca me permite entrar, solo le pude ver a veces llevar algo de comida dentro y escucharle hablar solo.

Yoliwyvern: Y si entramos?

Doru: Esto…Haku nos matara…

Yoliwyvern: Quizas, pero se ha ido.

Doru: Esta bien, pero ponte la armadura primero.

Doru sale de la habitación mientras Yoliwyvern se pone la armadura y ambos salen camino al calabozo

* * *

Gao aparece luchando junto a Haku contra un soldado de 1º clase y siendo derrotados

Gao: ¡Mierda!

Haku: Es demasiado poderoso….

Gao: Necesitamos mas poder,

Haku: Hace tiempo escuche sobre 2 formas de obtener poder definitivo…

Gao: ¿Cuales?

Haku: El manantial de los dioses, y ellos,

Gao: ¿Los soldados?

Haku: Ellos tienen maquinas para otorgar poderes especiales, a cambio de perder tu humanidad en parte

Gao: Interesante…

* * *

Gao despierta en una cama y comienza a mirar a su alrededor alterado.

Gao: ¡Donde estoy! ¡Que fue eso! ¡Agg…! Mi cabeza….

Kiminuria entra corriendo rapida a la habitación y observa a Gao .

Kiminuria: Por fin despiertas, parece que te dio un fuerte golpe.

Gao: ¿Donde estamos….?

Kiminuria: En casa de esa chica…era el mejor sitio para descansar.

Gao: ¿Y Melifaith?

Kiminuria: En el patio, no se ha movido de alli.

Gao y Kiminuria salen hacia el patio y observan a Melifaith en una esquina del patio agachada abrazada a sus rodillas.

Gao: Es hora de irnos.

Melifaith: Iros sin mi.

Kiminuria: Lleva de ese modo insoportable desde ayer.

Gao da un salto y prepara su puño para golpear a Melifaith

Gao: Te debo una!

Melifaith se encoje mientras Gao frena el golpe a pocos centímetros

Gao: Aquí no harás nada, deberias buscarla y explicarle lo que ocurrio.

Melifaith: No me creera..

Kiminuria mira a Melifaith

Kiminuria: Cobarde, al menos intentalo

Melifaith Yo….esta bien…..

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué sorpresa esperara en el pantano? ¿Qué encontraran dentro del calabozo? ¿Cómo reaccionara Melifaith al ver a Yoliwyvern junto a Haku? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	13. Capitulo 12 En Movimiento

Capitulo 12

Gao, Kiminuria y Melifaith salieron de la casa

Kiminuria: ¿Donde vamos?

Gao: ¿Alguna vez oiste sobre el manantial de los dioses?

Kiminuria: Nunca escuche sobre ese lugar y tu Melifaith?

Melifaith: No…

Gao: Pues vamos bien…

Kiminuria: Será mejor buscar haber si alguien sabe sobre el

Gao: Alguien que sepa…no creo que haya alguien así en esta ciudad

Melifaith: Pues vallamos por los alrededores…quizas encontremos algo

Gao asiente y los tres salen de la ciudad y buscan por los alrededores indicios de vida

Kiminuria: Algo huele bastante mal,

Gao: ¿Donde?

Kiminuria: En aquella direccion

Gao: Vamos

Kiminuria: ¿!Estas de coña!?

Melifaith comienza a caminar sin decir nada

Gao: ¿Que te pasa? Vamos

Kiminuria: Ese olor…es demasiado fuerte,

Gao: Entonses quedate aquí

Gao comienza a caminar dejando a Kiminuria atrás

Kiminuria: Esta bien…

Kiminuria se tapa la nariz con la mano y comienza a seguir a Gao

* * *

Doru observa la puerta

Doru: Bien ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, entremos

Yoliwyvern: Si pasa algo fue idea tulla

Doru: ¡Vete a la mierda!

Yoliwyvern: No grites, o Haku vendra,

Ambos abren la puerta poco a poco y entran

Doru: Valla….

Yoliwyvern: Esto es…..,¿el monstruo?

Fin del capitulo

¿Que encontraran nuestros heroes? ¿Se desmayara Kiminuria por el olor? ¿Qué habrá en la mazmorra? Todo esto en el proximo capitulo


	14. Capitulo 13 El Monstruo Y El Pantano

Capitulo 13

Doru trago algo de saliva.

Doru: Esto no parece un….monstruo…¿no?

Yoliwyvern: Tiene apariencia humana…..pero…¿que es eso?

Yoliwyvern y Doru andaban frente a lo que parecia un humano, pero con el pecho recubierto por algo que parecian escamas negras, y la espalda de escamas blancas ensartado en la pared por varias lanzas que lo atravesaban y mantenian clavado a la pared.

Doru: Eh, ¿puedes oirme?

El chico observaba a Doru sin emitir sonido.

Doru: Así que tu eres a quien hablaba Haku..no pareces muy hablador…

Yoliwyvern: ¿Tienes hambre?

El chico seguia con la mirada perdida haciendo caso omiso a tus preguntas.

Doru: ¡Eh! ¡Contesta!

Doru dio un manotazo en la cara del chico haciendole girar la cara y este dirijio su mirada hacia el.

Doru: Parece que no hablas, no se porque Haku te mantiene aquí pero no eres mas que un ser insignificante.

Yoliwyvern: Quizas no deberias decir eso.

El chico seguia mirando fijamente a Doru como si lo estuviese atravesando con la mirada

Doru: Bue, pues no era nada del otro mundo…Haku le daba demasiado valor

Doru se gira para dirijirse a la puerta cuando ve a Haku en esta

Doru: Mierda.

Haku: Os prohibi entrar aquí,

Yoliwyvern: Teniamos curiosidad.

Haku: Fuera,

Haku mira al chico

Haku: al menos las lanzas siguen en su sitio…

¿¿??: Incumpliste el trato,

Doru: ¡Pero si habla!

Haku: Lo se, pero pronto llegaran solo espera un poco mas y lograras tu deseo

¿¿??: Pronto, conseguire mi libertad.

Haku: Un extraño significado para la libertad…pero si, pronto te la otorgare

Haku sale de la mazmorra seguido de Doru y Yoliwyvern

Haku: Doru, ve a por tu traje de combate, es hora de partir,

Doru obedece y va corriendo a su habitación vistiendose con su ropa de combate y a los pocos minutos ambos salen camino al pantano

* * *

Kiminuria: Me voy a morir x.x ¡que peste!

Gao: Esa habilidad tulla del olor es util a veces…pero otras veces eres un incordio

Melifaith se para delante de ambos

Kiminuria: ¿Que pasa?

Melifaith: Ahí, hay un humano

Kiminuria: Eso es imposible ¡la habria olido! Bueno, quizas aquí si sea posible…

Gao: Bueno, veamos con que nos encontramos ahora, porque para vivir aquí no debe ser muy normal.

Gao se acerca al chico

Gao: Eh, ¿porque vives aquí?

¿¿??: Aquí estoy con mis amigos, y no tengo porque temer de que me roben o ataquen, ya que el olor no suele permitir que muchos se acerquen

Kiminuria: Secundo lo que dijo

Melifaith: Pero…¿que amigos?...

¿¿??: ¿Acaso no los ves?

Fin del capitulo

¿Que será el chico que Haku encierra en el calabozo? ¿Por qué estara atravesado por lanzas y clavado a la pared? ¿Y el chico del pantano? ¿Quiénes seran sus amigos? ¿Morira Kiminuria a causa del olor? Seguid leyendo


	15. Capitulo 14 Reencuentro Incomodo

Capitulo 14

Gao: No me vengas con tonterias aquí no hay nadie mas y por cierto, ¿quien coño eres?

¿¿??: No hace falta ser tan brusco, mi nombre es Inu, y ellos son mis amigos, los animales

Nombre: Inu

Edad: 17

Altura: 1,70 Aproximadamente

Raza: Humano

Descripcion: Un joven vestido con ropa algo sucia por habitar en el pantano, y una pequeña vara

Historia: Es un Joven con un gran don natural que habla con los animales y vive con ellos en un pantano cuyo olor impide que se acerquen los humanos. No se sabe mucho mas sobre el.

Kiminuria: ¿Hablas con los animales?

Inu: Con algunos, no puedo entender a todos, pero por ejemplo puedo hablar con estas pequeñas ranas. Me dicen que no soys personas normales.

Gao: Interesante….quizas sepas algo,

Inu: ¿Algo sobre que?

Melifaith: Parece ser que estamos buscando algo llamado…el manantial de los dioses, ¿oiste algo sobre el?

Inu: escuche sobre el una vez… pero no se donde estara,

Gao: ¿Que escuchaste sobre el?

Inu: Hace tiempo uno de estos pequeños escucho a alguien hablar sobre ese manantial en una especie de edificio antiguo algo lejos de aquí, todo recto hacia el oeste, no sabria decir cuantos kilómetros

Kiminuria: Kilometros……Gao ¿porque estas tan interesado en ese sitio?

Gao: Puede que sea…..el unico modo de vencer a Haku

Kiminuria y Melifaith guardaron silencio

Melifaith: Entonses…vallamos, oye y escuchaste algo sobre una chica llamada Yoliwyvern?

Voz: Veo que aun te acuerdas de mi. Asesina

Los 4 se giraron al lugar y pudieron ver a Yoliwyvern y a Doru vestidos con ropa de combate

* * *

Nombre: Yoliwyvern

Edad: 22

Altura: 1,73

Apariencia: Una chica vestida con una armadura de combate (descrita anteriormente)

Historia: Ya conocida en el fic

* * *

Melifaith: Yoli….

Doru: Haku nos ha pedido que vallas a verlo, chico del pantano

Inu: Los animales me dicen que soys peligrosos, no lo harè

Doru: No te lo pedi, vendras, por las buenas o por las malas

Doru y Yoliwyvern se ponen en posición de combate

Gao: ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

Kiminuria: ¡Y del mío! ``pensando: Espero poder luchar aun con este olor``

Melifaith: Yoli……te uniste a Haku…

Yoliwyvern: Me uní a el, y acabare con tu vida, asesina,

Melifaith: No me dejas eleccion…si es necesario tendre que luchar…

Gao se quito las vendas y se coloco en posición de combate junto a Kiminuria y Melifaith

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué importancia tendra ese chico para Haku? ¿Qué hará Melifaith? ¿Cómo de fuertes seran Doru y Yoliwyvern en combate? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	16. Capitulo 15 Comienza La Batalla

Capitulo 15

Doru: Haku nos hablo de vosotros, será divertido.

Gao: Donde esta Haku, tengo algo que hablar con el.

Doru: En nuestro gremio, tendras que ir para hablar con el si lo deseas.

Gao: Entonces me direis donde esta.

* * *

Yoliwyvern Se lanza contra Melifaith volviendo sus manos zarpas de dragon plateado pero esta las detiene con sus garras mientras que Kiminuria aprovecha para golpearla con un fuerte golpe Con su mano que parecio volverse una garra de acero

Yoliwyvern: Dos contra uno….tipico de cobardes que asesinan a hombres inocentes

Melifaith: Guau ¿que es eso? ``dirigiendose a la garra de Kiminuria``

Kiminuria: Cobardes… ``Kiminuria mira a Melifaith`` Es mi habilidad especial

Yoliwyvern: ¡Si! ¡Cobardes! Dejame luchar solo contra ella y ¡le dare una patada!

Melifaith: Hazlo, dejanos luchar…

Kiminuria: ¡Pero Melifaith!...

Kiminuria observa el rostro de Melifaith decidido a pelear

Kiminuria: Esta bien…entonces me encargare del chico

Yoliwyvern: Así esta mejor entonses Luchemos!

Yoliwyvern salta cojiendo una altura considerable y de la espalda de la armadura aparecen 2 propulsores que le dan una gran velocidad embistiendo a Melifaith quien frena el golpe sacando su ala para frenarla

Melifaith: No asesine a tu padre aposta, fue un accidente…!pero no dejare que destruyas a inocentes junto a Haku!

Yoliwyvern: ¡!Callate!!

Ambas siguen empujando con fuerza, parece una pelea igualada

* * *

Gao y Kiminuria se ponen frente a Doru quien parece llevar una armadura azul cielo como la de Yoliwyvern con una pequeña apertura para la cola

Doru: ¡No permitire que me derroteis aunque seais 2!

Doru se lanza contra ambos a una velocidad bastante superior a la de Yoliwyvern y golpea a ambos mandandolos varios metros atrás

Doru: Ese chico, tengo que llevarmelo, y ¡no os permitire que me lo impidais!

Gao: es fuerte…se nota porque es un esbirro de Haku,

Kiminuria: Vamos a por el

Gao asiente con la cabeza

Kiminuria sale a correr poniendose a 4 patas aumentando su velocidad y recubriendose de acero tomando el aspecto de un lobo que se lanza contra Doru y lo embiste ya que Gao lo tomo por la espalda al este distraerse viendola transformarse

Doru: ¡Agg! Lo admito, enfrentarse a los 2 es mas duro de lo que imagine…pero no volvere a distraerme

Doru mira a ambos y cierra los ojos mientras su cola toma forma de una C

Doru: Acabare con ambos…de un solo golpe…

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué poderes guardaran las armaduras de Doru y Yoliwyvern? ¿Qué sera el poder que usara Doru? ¿Qué querra Gao hablar con Haku? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo


	17. Capitulo 16 La Batalla Continua

Capitulo 16

Doru concentraba energia mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponia notar como en el cielo aparecian levemente Pequeñas cuchillas de viento prácticamente imperceptibles por el ojo

Doru: Bien…Ahora….!MORID!....!Huracan De Cuchillas!

Las cuchillas comenzaron a moverse rapidamente contra Gao y Kiminuria

Gao: ¡Mierda! ¡No puedo verlas!

Kiminuria se puso en medio de las cuchillas que iban a golpear a Gao frenandolas con su cuerpo de acero aunque recibiendo cortes

Kiminuria: ¡Cierra los ojos! ¡Guiate por el sonido!

Gao cerro los ojos y tras recibir varios cortes pudo comenzar a sentir por donde venia cada cuchilla esquivandolas

Doru: ¡Maldita perra! ¡Tu moriras la primera!

Doru se avalanzo contra Kiminuria y de sus puños de la armadura comenzaron a salir 2 filos creando lo que parecian espadas creadas de viento

* * *

Yoliwyvern y Melifaith seguían luchando

Melifaith: Eres muy fuerte.

Yoliwyvern: No espere que me costase tanto, pero aun así esto ¡terminara ahora!

Yoliwyvern Agarro a Melifaith y de un agujero en la parte de la boca en su casco comenzo a salir una especie de gas

Inu: ¡Cuidado!

Inu golpeo a Melifaith soltandola pero recibiendo el gas y cayendo al suelo

Yoliwyvern: ¡Maldito seas!

Yoliwyvern agarra a Inu y se lo pone en el hombro

Yoliwyvern: La proxima vez no tendras tanta suerte,

Una grieta se abre en el suelo y Yoliwyvern salta por ella.

* * *

Doru sigue contra Gao usando sus cuchillas mientras este las esquiva como puede aun recibiendo cortes por el viento

Doru: ¡Muere!

Kiminuria vuelve a embestir a Doru por centrarse en Gao

Doru: Tst.

Doru se fija en la grieta que se esta cerrando

Doru: No me ire de aquí sin alguna de sus cabezas…..

* * *

Yoliwyvern Suelta a Inu en una mesa mientras que Haku la observa

Haku: Buen trabajo. ¿Dónde esta Doru?

Yoliwyvern: Sigue luchando

Haku: Chico impulsivo…..no podra vencerlos a todos

Yoliwyvern: ¿Voy en su ayuda?

Haku: No, debe aceptar las consecuencias de luchar impulsivamente, ademas ahora tenemos algo mas pendiente entre manos…..

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué pretende Haku? ¿Cómo terminara el combate contra Doru? ¿Que sorpresas esperan? Lo sabreis en el siguiente capitulo


	18. Capitulo 17 Acontecimientos Inesperados

Capitulo 17

Gao mira a Doru

Gao: Rindete, somos 3 contra 1

Doru: Tst.. ¡nunca!

Doru comienza a lanzar cuchillas de aire con su cola pero esquivan sin mucho esfuerzo y estas comienzan a cortar el terreno

Kiminuria: ¡Idiota! ¡No hagas eso!

Doru: ¡Tu Callate!

Gao lanza un golpe a Doru pero este lo esquiva dando un salto atrás y prepara una gran cuchilla mucho mas grande que las de antes

Kiminuria: ¡No!

Kiminuria sujeta a Doru por la cola tirando hacia atrás y la cuchilla impacta en el suelo en el cual la grieta que habia de antes se reabre rompiendose el suelo bajo Doru y Kiminuria

Kiminuria: ¡!Ahhhhhhh!!

Melifaith: ¡Kiminuria!

Melifaith sale corriendo hasta la grieta pero para ya no encuentra nada

Gao: Tst….al final si se llevo a uno de nosotros…

Gao agarra a Melifaith quien estaba en el filo llorando

Gao: Vamos….

Melifaith: ¡No! ¡Quizas este viva!

Gao: Mira el tamaño de esta caida…ni siquiera se ve el fondo

Melifaith: Pero, pero…

Gao: Vamos anda…

Gao y Melifaith caminan de vuelta hasta la ciudad

* * *

Kiminuria en el fondo del pantano herida pero viva por la piel de acero

Kiminuria: Maldicion…..

Kiminuria se acerca al cuerpo de Doru suelo tendido en el suelo

Kiminuria: Eh, pequeñajo ¿estas vivo?

Kiminuria nota como Doru se mueve pero sigue inconsciente

Kiminuria: Puede que luego me arrepienta….

Kiminuria agarra a Doru y se lo lleva cojeando hasta encontrar una pequeña cueva

Kiminuria: Como vamos a salir de aquí…..estamos bajo tierra….

Doru comienza a moverse y a abrir los ojos

Kiminuria: Por fin despiertas,

Doru: Donde estamos…..!ahh! ¡tu eres el enemigo!

Kiminuria: tst, lo suponia, ¿quieres pelear hasta el final eh?

Doru: Por supuesto….

Doru cae al suelo de nuevo

Kiminuria: Idiota……

* * *

Haku: Esta lista la maquina?

Yoliwyvern: Si…todo listo

Haku: Perfecto,

(Se puede ver a Inu en una silla conectada a un gran ordenador en lo que parece un laboratorio)

Haku: Bien chico, pronto comprenderas…

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué pretende Haku? ¿Qué será esa maquina? ¿Qué ocurrida con Kiminuria y Doru? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	19. Capitulo 18 Busquedas

Capitulo 18

Gao y Melifaith vuelven a casa de Yoliwyvern.

Gao: Cojamos comida y cosas para el viaje.

Melifaith: ¿Sabes adonde ir?

Gao: Pasaremos aquí la noche, algo me dice que mañana lo sabre.

Melifaith: Esta bien….ando cansada…

Gao y Melifaith pasaron la noche alli tras preparar todo para el viaje.

* * *

Kiminuria despierta en la cueva.

Kiminuria: Quede dormida…o quiza tambien perdi el conocimiento….

Kiminuria observa los alrededores.

Kiminuria: ¿Donde esta el crio?

Kiminuria sale de la cueva aun cojeando un poco y observa a Doru caminando mirando hacia arriba.

Kiminuria: ¿Que miras?

Doru: ¿Que quieres que mire imbecil? Una forma para salir de aquí.

Kiminuria: ¿!A quien llamas imbecil renacuajo!? Y a menos que vueles lo tenemos difícil….

Doru: Volar no….pero quizas….

Doru saca unas cuchillas de un compartimento en la armadura y la clava en la pared.

Doru: Creo que así podre salir de aquí.

Kiminuria: ¡Genial! ¿Y yo que?¬¬

Doru: Somos enemigos, ¿porque deberia importarme?

Doru comienza a subir y Kiminuria lo golpea tiràndolo de nuevo.

Kiminuria: ¿Te vale esa razon?

Doru: Esta bien… busquemos otra forma.

Doru y Kiminuria caminan por la grieta buscando.

Kiminuria: Oye, ¿porque te uniste a Haku?

Doru: El me crio, desde que era pequeño y me enseño a luchar.

Kiminuria: ¿Y por eso haces cualquier cosa que te pida sin importar lo cruel o maligna que sea?

Doru: Yo..¿Por que no?

Kiminuria le suelta una colleja a Doru

Doru: ¡Ay! Bueno…quizas dude de que lo que Haku haga sea lo mejor, pero al menos asi puedo luchar contra enemigos.

Kiminuria: Solo te importa luchar?

Doru: No, pero me divierte

A Kiminuria le cae una gota de sudor mientras continuan buscando

Kiminuria: Mira, parece un tunel

* * *

Gao observa a Haku

Gao: Ya tengo el poder de los soldados

Haku: Bien Gao, yo tambien ahora podremos acabar con todos y gobernar el mundo

Gao: Yo….no creo que debamos hacerlo

Haku: ¡Que dices! ¡Si es lo que siempre hemos buscado!

Gao: Lo veo….algo maligno….

Haku: Que me estas diciendo Gao…..Ya veo….Lo siento

(Haku golpea a Gao en la nuca de improviso dejandolo inconsciente en el suelo y lo arrastra llevandoselo)

* * *

Haku apaga la maquina después de una luz que ilumino toda la habitación

Haku: Proceso terminado, dime Inu ¿estas listo?

Inu: ¿Donde estoy?…..¿Quien eres?

Haku: Haz lo que te diga, pronto lo comprenderas todo

Inu: De acuerdo…..

Fin del capitulo

¿Lograran Doru y Kiminuria salir de la grieta? ¿Qué hará Gao ahora? ¿Qué seran esos sueños que tiene Gao con Haku? ¿Y la maquina que hara? Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo


	20. Capitulo 19 Las Piezas Se Mueven

Capitulo 19

Doru entra en el tunel y comienza a caminar seguido de Kiminuria quien tropieza y cae al suelo haciendolo girarse

Doru: Eh, ¿estas bien?

Kiminuria: Si, solo fue un tropiezo.

Kiminuria mira con lo que tropezo, una especie de esfera, no parecia una roca

Kiminuria: Que será esto….

Doru: ¡Venga! ¡Que te dejo atrás!

Kiminuria: ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Kiminuria guardo la esfera y se levanto corriendo tras Doru siguiendo un poco mas hasta salir del tunel

Kiminuria: Por fin luz…echaba de menos la superficie

Doru: Ya…yo tambien…..supongo que ahora volvemos a ser enemigos

Kiminuria: Quizas…yo volvere con Gao y Melifaith supongo….podrias venirte

Doru: No creo que les hiciera ilusion

Kiminuria se aguanta la risa

Kiminuria: Quizas no, pero cuanta mas ayuda para vencer a Haku mejor, y ademas….tendrias combates ya que nos ataca a cada rato

Doru: Bueno….ya veremos

* * *

Gao desperto en casa de Yoliwyvern y miro a Melifaith quien ya habia despertado

Melifaith: Ya descubriste donde ir?

Gao: No…

Gao y Melifaith se giran al oir lo que parecia un aullido fuera de la casa

Gao: Que demonios..

Gao abre la puerta y puede observar a DIX

Gao: Valla, el lobo de Kiminuria

Melifaith: Kiminuria no esta pequeño, cayo por el,

DIX agarra a Melifaith con los dientes y tira de ella

Gao: Parece que quiere guiarnos, quizas sea lo que necesitamos vamos,

Gao y Melifaith salen de la casa siguiendo a DIX

* * *

Haku se acerca a la puerta con el simbolo del cero y la golpea

Haku: ¡Eh! Tienes un nuevo compañero, ya sabes que hacer, entrenamiento armadura y preparaos para el combate

La puerta se abre y aparece un chico con el pelo rojo

¿¿??: Que pereza….esta bien.

Fin del capitulo

¿Adonde guiaran a Gao y Melifaith? ¿Quién sera el nuevo chico? ¿Qué ocurrira con Doru y Kiminuria? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	21. Capitulo 20 Aliados O Enemigos

Capitulo 20

El chico de pelo rojizo brillante llevo al chico dentro de la habitación y lo hizo vestirse con una armadura azulada

¿¿??: No te queda mal, aunque supongo que aun no sabras combatir

Inu: No demasiado…

Inu observaba al chico con el pelo rojizo y una armadura roja y negra el cual cojìa el casco y se acercaba a la puerta

¿¿??: Sigueme, te enseñare como hacerlo

Inu y el chico salieron de la habitación y caminaron hasta una gran habitación vacia con muchos agujeros, muestra de los ataques entrenados alli

* * *

Gao y Melifaith caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a una especie de pasaje terrestre que descendia

Gao: Esto debe descender mas o menos hasta donde cayeron esos dos……

Melifaith: ¡Quizas nos ha guiado hasta aquí porque esta viva!

Gao: Es posible..

Gao se dispone a adentrarse en el agujero

Kiminuria: No hace falta que me busqueis, ya Sali yo sola

Melifaith mira hacia su lado mientras que DIX saltaba sobre Kiminuria

Kiminuria: ¡Eh! ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Has venido a buscarme ¿eh?

Melifaith se avalanzaba sobre Kiminuria abrazandola mientras que Gao observaba a Doru quien estaba en una esquina mirando al cielo

Gao: El tambien sobrevivio…

Kiminuria: Puede ayudarnos, sabe donde esta el escondite de Haku

Gao: ¿Y porque iba a guiarnos hasta alli y no hacia una trampa?

Kiminuria: No lo hará, y bueno….si lo hace de todos modos así encontraremos a Haku

Gao: Esta bien, eh tu, chico del viento

Doru: Me llamo Doru no chico del viento ¬¬U

Gao: Me da igual, si intentas algo seré el primero en acabar contigo

Doru: Intentalo y te matare gilipollas

Melifaith: Haya paz ahora podremos encontrar a Haku y los demas

Kiminuria: Cierto, y no esperara que uno de los sullos le traicione asi que tendremos el factor sorpresa

Doru: Supongo que se enfadara por esto, bueno, tampoco me gustaba el que me prohibiese hacer lo que me divertia

Gao: Bueno, vamos

El grupo de 4 camino guiados por Doru hasta el gremio de las sombras

* * *

Haku: Bueno….Doru no volvio, supongo que lo habran matado…

Yoliwyvern: ¿Te da igual?

Haku: No exactamente, pero el desobedecio la orden de retirarse al atrapar al chico, por lo que fue su culpa

Yoliwyvern: ¿No volveras a espiar a esos 3 para saber que traman?

Haku: Conozco a Gao, seguramente buscara poder, y solo hay una forma de que lo consiga….no importa, ve a tu habitación y descansa, descansaremos por hoy

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Quién será el chico que entrena a Inu y que poderes poseeran ambos? ¿Qué les espera a los heroes en el gremio de las sombras? ¿Por qué conoce tan bien Haku a Gao? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	22. Capitulo 21 Al Acecho Del Gremio

Capitulo 21

Gao, Kiminuria, Melifaith y Doru continuaron caminando hasta que anochecio por el desierto hasta que llegaron al gremio.

Doru: He cumplido, ahí teneis el gremio.

Gao: Es cierto, te agradezco el habernos traido.

Doru: Ahora que pensais hacer?

Gao: Acabaremos con Haku.

Doru: No enserio, que pensais hacer?

Gao mira a Doru con furia.

Gao: Que pasa ¿no me crees capaz de hacerlo?

Doru: No.

Gao se levanta e intenta golpear a Doru pero Kiminuria y Melifaith lo sujetan.

Melifaith: ¡Calmate! Solo te esta provocando.

Kiminuria mira a Doru.

Kiminuria: El gremio…escuche mucho sobre el pero jamas lo habia visto, parece una fortaleza.

Doru: De hecho lo es, esta lleno de alarmas en su interior para evitar que los ataquen, aunque jamas nadie ha pasado de la entrada…

Melifaith: ¿Y eso?

Doru: Hay un miembro que suele pasar las noches en la entrada y como todos piensan que por las noches tendrán ventaja salen mal parados.

Kiminuria: ¿Es poderoso?

Doru: Según como lo mires….es bastante poderoso pero mas que nada por lo misterioso que es.

Gao guarda silencio

Gao: Esta bien pasemos aquí la noche, mañana atacaremos

Doru: Chico inteligente.

* * *

El chico e Inu salieron de la sala de entrenamiento, la cual se veía con bastantes mas agujeros que antes

¿¿??: Eres mas interesante de lo que pensaba, ahora se porque Haku te eligió

Inu: Gracias...por cierto no me dijiste tu nombre

¿¿??: Ah, es cierto, soy Zero

Haku aparece y observa a ambos

Haku: Shakku, como fue el entrenamiento?

Zero: ¡Ahora me llamo Zero! Y fue bastante bien, tiene potencial

Haku: Shakku, Zero, que importa llamate como quieras

Zero agacha la cabeza

Zero: Jamas se me tiene en cuenta……ni siquiera me llamaste para traerle

Haku: No era necesario, estabas mejor aquí

Haku deja a ambos y se va a la mazmorra dejándole allí la comida mientras sale

Haku: Id a vuestras habitaciones y dormid

Inu: Esta bien

Zero: Bueno, antes iré a la entrada

Haku: Como prefieras

Haku se fue a su habitación e Inu hizo igual mientras Zero se fue a la entrada y se sentó en el escalón

Zero: Porque nadie me tendrá en cuenta….soy poderoso y no me quejo cuando me dan misiones….

Al pasar un rato Inu camino a la entrada y se sentó junto a Zero

Inu: ¿Realmente piensas que no te valoran?

Zero se giro a Inu

Zero: ¿Porque estas aquí?

Inu: No podía dormir…y pensé que te sentirías solo

Zero: Pensaste en mi…eso me alegra, al menos puedo contar con alguien aquí

Inu: Creo que puedes contar con todos ellos, aunque Haku….se le ve siempre bastante serio

Zero: ¿Enserio? ¿Tu crees? Bueno, quizás tengas razón.

Paso un poco mas de tiempo en la noche hasta que ambos se fueron a sus habitaciones

La noche termino y un rayo de luz iluminaba la zona y Gao y los otros despertaban

Gao: Bien, llego la hora

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué ocurrirá en el proximo capitulo? Se acerca una de las partes mas entretenidas del fic, ¿os la pensais perder? Estad atentos al proximo episodio


	23. Capitulo 22 Asalto

Capitulo 22

Gao: A partir de este momento comenzara el combate y puede que algunos de nosotros no sobrevivamos, ¿aun así pensais continuar?

Kiminuria: Por supuesto.

Melifaith: Tengo que hacerlo.

Doru: Vale, será divertido.

Gao: Estais locos……pero sois lo mejor que he encontrado así que vamos allá.

Gao y Kiminuria se acercaron a las escaleras por la izquierda mientras que Doru y Melifaith iban por la derecha.

Doru: Recuerda tener cuidado con las trampas.

Melifaith: Vale, pero si pillo alguna es tu culpa por no avisarme.

Doru: Esta bien….

Doru y Melifaith entraron primero .

Doru: Cuidado, viene alguien.

* * *

Gao y Kiminuria avanzaron por la izquierda hasta llegar a la sala donde Haku solía dar las órdenes y se lo encontró allí sentado.

Gao: Haku…

Haku se giro y observo a Gao y Kiminuria.

Haku: Por fin volviste…..Gao.

Gao: Haku, desiste de tu afán por dominar el mundo o acabare contigo aquí y ahora.

Haku: Veo que sigues con lo mismo….supongo que no recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez.

Gao: Yo….

Kiminuria: ¿A que se refiere Gao?

Haku: Os lo contare….pero no ahora.

Haku lanzo una onda que lanzo a ambos de nuevo a la entrada cayendo por las escaleras.

* * *

Doru y Melifaith esperaron tras la pared cuando Inu pasó por delante de ellos

Melifaith: ¡Inu! ¡Eh! ¡Soy yo, Melifaith!

Doru: ¡Idiota! ¡Posiblemente ya no sea el Inu que conociste!

Inu se giro hacia ellos

Inu: Intrusos ¿eh?

Inu apretó un botón y comenzó a sonar la alarma, saliendo Yoliwyvern y Zero de las habitaciones

Doru: ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos!

Doru agarro a Melifaith de la mano y salio corriendo hacia la entrada de nuevo donde vio a Haku quien los lanzo junto a Gao y Kiminuria.

Doru: Agg…Joder…esto se pone feo

Zero: Acabare con ellos Haku ¡Déjamelos a mi!

Gao: ¿Quien es ese?

Zero: ¡Soy Zero! Y ahora acabare con vosotros!

* * *

Nombre: Shakku/Zero

Edad: 17

Estatura: 1.83

Raza: Humano

Descripcion: Un chico de pelo rojizo y armadura negra/roja, comportamiento extraño y cambios repentinos de humor

Historia: Desconocida

* * *

Haku: No…tengo una idea mejor…

Haku abre una puerta que supuestamente conecta la mazmorra con la salida

Haku: ¿Estas listo?

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué tendrá planeado Haku? ¿Por qué Gao no puede recordarle? ¿Qué ocurrirá con el chico al que el mismo Haku llama monstruo? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	24. Capitulo 23 La Sombra De La Batalla

Capitulo 23

Haku: ¿Estas listo?

¿¿??: ¿Cumpliras tu parte?

Haku: Por supuesto, tu matalos y yo te otorgare tu deseada muerte

¿¿??:………….Adelante

Haku: Sabia que lo harias.

Haku comienza a extraer las lanzas que lo clavaban a la pared y el chico cayo al suelo

Haku: Adelante….

El chico se levanto y las heridas de las lanzas regeneraron rapidamente mientras caminaba hacia la salida y observaba a Gao y a los demas

Zero: ¿Quien es ese?

Gao: Buena pregunta….

Doru: Lo ha liberado….

Haku: Gao…me traicionaste…pero el no lo hará, puedo entregarle lo único que desea, y por eso os matara

Gao: ¡No lo escuches! ¡Lo que te haya prometido no lo cumplirá!

¿¿??: Lo cumplirá……lo siento

Haku: Así es Umbra acaba con ellos y conseguirás tu anhelado deseo. Vamos ¡Ataca!

Umbra:…………………………

* * *

Nombre: Umbra

Edad: 20

Altura: 1,70

Raza: ¿Humano?

Descripción: Un chico de pelo moreno y ojos marrón con una especie de escamas negras que recubren la parte delantera del torso y escamas blancas en la espalda

Historia: Desconocida

* * *

Umbra desapareció frente a los ojos de Gao y los demás y reapareció en medio de los cuatro poniendo la mano derecha en el suelo causando una explosión que los lanzo en distintas direcciones

Zero: ¡Se ha suicidado!

Haku: No……no puede morir…..

Al desaparecer el humo se pudo ver a Umbra en medio recubierto de heridas que al poco se regeneraban volviendo a su forma origina

Zero: Ahora entiendo porque lo llamabas monstruo….

Gao se levantaba con varios cortes mirando al chico

Gao: Demonios…..Doru no me hablaste de ese tipo

Doru miraba desde las escaleras hacia donde habia sido lanzado

Doru: No me eches la culpa, no sabia que podia hacer eso

Melifaith y Kiminuria se levantaban con cortes leves

Kiminuria: ¿¡Que hacemos para vencerle!?

Melifaith: ¡Huyamos!

Kiminuria: ¡No. le venceremos!

Kiminuria se recubrio y adopto su forma de lobo lanzandose Sobre Umbra el cual no hizo ningun intento por esquivarla y fue golpeado de pleno lanzandolo contra la pared y atravesandola

Melifaith: ¿!Lo vencio!?

Gao: No……

Haku: Lo siento Gao…….se lo que sientes ahora mismo……..tenerlo como enemigo te sumerge en la mayor desesperación, el hecho de saber que no puedes matarlo y que acabaras cansandote y siendo aniquilado…

Umbra se levanto y salio por el agujero echo en la pared mirando a los cuatro

Haku: Me defraudaste Doru, que hice para que te fueses al bando del enemigo……lo siento, pero ahora moriras por ello.

Doru: Moriremos…….

Gao: Si morimos, moriremos luchando,

Doru: ¿De que servira? Ya lo viste, es un monstruo

Gao: ¡Lucha!

Gao comenzo a emanar un aura de energia y en sus manos aparecio lo que parecia una espada roja

Doru: Gao……esta bien ¡luchemos!

Doru concentro energia y las dos espadas de viento aparecieron en sus manos

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué ocurrira a partir de ahora? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	25. Capitulo 24 Ira De La Verdad

Capitulo 24

Haku miro a Umbra

Haku: Deja de jugar, acaba con ellos

Umbra mira de reojo a Haku y luego a Gao y Doru los cuales corren hacia el y atacan con sus espadas en el pecho de Umbra saliendo rebotadas las armas

Gao: ¡Que demonios!

Doru: ¡De que esta hecha esa piel! ¡Ha rebotado!

Gao: ¡Ataca a los brazos!

Doru asintió y repitieron el golpe incrustando cada uno la espada en uno de los brazos de Umbra

Umbra: Tst

Umbra se va a sacar la espada de Gao cuando una corriente de electricidad recorre su cuerpo y su piel comienza a quemarse y a echar humo mientras que Doru sacaba su espada sin recibir daño por sus armas de viento

Umbra cae al suelo echando humo mientras que Gao saca su espada y vuelve a su forma normal

Melifaith: ¡Lo han logrado!

Kiminuria: ¡¿Enserio?!

Haku: ¡No es posible! ¡Se suponia que nada podia matarle! ¡Ni siquiera yo conocia la forma para hacerlo!

Umbra: ¿Que….has…..dicho?

Umbra se levanta con bastante trabajo mientras que las quemaduras desaparecian de su piel y miraba a Haku con furia

Haku: Yo…….

Zero: ¡Yo me largo!

Yoliwyvern e Inu se van tras Zero al interior del gremio

Umbra: Me mentiste….voy a mataros…..a todos…….

Umbra desaparece y reaparece tras Agarrar a Gao y Doru lanzandolos contra Haku pero este salta a un lado y los esquiva

Umbra: ................................

Kiminuria se lanza para embestir a Umbra pero este la agarra por el hocico y sale contra Haku golpeandole usando el cuerpo de acero de Kiminuria

Melifaith: No es posible…..nadie puede hacerle frente…

Umbra suelta a Kiminuria en el suelo y se dirije a por Gao

Umbra: Tu caeras el primero….

Melifaith: ¡No!

Melifaith sale corriendo hasta Umbra mientras adopta su forma de vampiro aumentando su velocidad con sus alas y sujeta a Umbra mordiendole el brazo

Gao: ¿!Un mordisco?! ¿!Eres gilipollas!? ¡¿Piensas salvarme con un mordisco?!

Umbra nota algo raro y mira a Melifaith la cual explota lanzandolo disparado a las afueras del gremio atravesando varias rocas

Gao: ¿Pero que coño……..?

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué habrá sido eso? ¿Habran logrado vencer? ¿Melifaith estara bien? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	26. Capitulo 25 Vida Y Muerte

Capitulo 25

La explosion causo una nube de humo y arena que impedia ver nada

Gao: Que demonios….ha pasado…

Kiminuria: ¿Meli…faith?

Doru: Veamos….

Doru usa una onda de viento para disipar el humo y la arena y donde ocurrio la explosion se ve un gran agujero y los restos de Melifaith, destrozada en el interior del agujero en pedazos por la fuerza de la explosion

Kiminuria: No……

Gao se levanta y se acerca al agujero observando los restos

Gao: ¡No! ¡Idiota!

Gao mira hacia donde salio disparado Umbra

Haku: Que habrá hecho para acabar así…..fue algo extraño….supongo que Yoliwyvern no tendrà su venganza

Doru miraba hacia un lado, evitando que se le viese

Doru: Fue mi culpa, yo os traje hasta aquí……

Umbra se levanta al fondo y comienza a caminar hacia el agujero

Umbra: Ese ataque…..

De repente en el interior del agujero los trozos comienzan a moverse y a unirse volviendo a formar la forma de Melifaith

Umbra: Lo sabia….

Despues de aproximadamente 1 minuto el cuerpo de Melifaith estaba de nuevo formado y esta quedo en el suelo tosiendo

Umbra: Eres mas peligrosa de lo que pense…..

Umbra cierra la mano derecha con fuerza y luego la abre de nuevo apareciendo un katar negro en ella

Kiminuria: ¡No te acerques a ella!

Kiminuria sale corriendo hacia Umbra pero este la golpea con el katar haciendola perder su forma de bestia de acero y lanzandola contra el suelo haciendo que se le caiga la esfera

Umbra: Esto es….

Umbra camina un poco y se agacha para coger la esfera observandola fijamente

Doru: Eso es lo que encontramos en la grieta, fue por lo que te paraste ¿cierto?

Kiminuria: ¿Podrias ayudarme antes de preguntar no? Al menos se ha parado…

Gao Mira a Umbra el cual observaba la esfera con la mirada perdida

Gao: ¿Que es ese objeto?

Umbra: Esta esfera…..es mía…..o al menos lo fue…….en un pasado

Haku: ¡A que esperas! ¡Vas a luchar o no!

Umbra: Me voy, nuestro trato queda anulado, si vuelvo a verte, te matare.

Umbra se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar dejandolos a todos alli bastante confusos

¿Qué seria esa esfera? ¿Cómo habra hecho eso Melifaith? ¿Qué ocurrira a partir de ahora? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	27. Capitulo 26 Calma

Capitulo 26

Kiminuria observo a Umbra el cual se iba caminando mientras que Doru sacaba a Melifaith del agujero y la soltaba en el suelo frente a Gao

Doru: Como demonios ha hecho eso….

Gao: Ni puta idea….pero creo escuche lo que Umbra dijo, creo que el lo sabe

Kiminuria se acerca a ellos cuando sale disparada contra la pared quedando inconsciente.

Gao: ¡Que demonios!

Haku: ¿Os habéis olvidado de mi estúpidos?

Gao: Haku….

Haku: Supongo que por esta vez lo dejaremos…….Gao si buscas el manantial de los dioses dirígete al este, esta a un día andando mas o menos.

Haku comenzó a subir las escaleras entrando al gremio mientras Zero esperaba en una de las puertas con los brazos cruzados

Zero: ¿Porque les dijiste donde esta?

Haku: Nunca llegaran con vida, que importa, nos vamos, al manantial de los dioses

Zero: Entendido,

Haku siguió caminando mientras Zero entro en su habitación y el Gremio entero desaparecía en un portal

Doru: Se han ido,

Gao: Supongo que eso ahora no importa demasiado, coge a Melifaith, iré a por Kiminuria e iremos a descansar a algún sitio

Doru: Al este hay una pequeña aldea, quizás allí nos ayuden

Gao Se acerca y coge a Kiminuria mientras Doru carga con Melifaith con esfuerzo hasta la aldea

Gao: ¿Que crees que habrá pasado con ese chico….Umbra?

Doru: Si tenemos suerte no volveremos a verlo.

Gao: Si….supongo….

* * *

Umbra llega al pantano caminando y salta dentro del túnel por el cual salieron Kiminuria y Doru

Umbra: Aquí la encontró eh…….

Umbra se queda un rato allí pensando

Umbra:……..Que debería hacer….

* * *

El Gremio reapareció a pocos metros del manantial, un pequeño oasis recubierto por una tormenta de arena

Haku: Todos, entrad al manantial, quiero que matéis a todo el que se acerque,

Todos entran al manantial con sus armaduras excepto Zero y Haku

Yoliwyvern: Que manantial más extraño…..siento como……

Inu: ¿Que debemos hacer ahora?

Haku niega con la cabeza y se gira a Zero el cual esperaba algo serio

Haku: Que ocurre

Zero: Ahora los mandaras a una misión y yo tendré que esperar en el gremio ¿no?

Haku: Te equivocas Zero…..ha llegado el momento de tu misión……

Fin Del capitulo

¿Haku se pone en movimiento, que será capaz de hacer Zero? ¿Por qué no necesitara meterse en el manantial? ¿Que poder habrán obtenido Inu y Yoliwyvern al entrar? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	28. Capitulo 27 Descanso Interrumpido

Capitulo 27

Umbra salio del tunel y miro camino al Gremio

Umbra: Quizas sea entretenido ver como terminan….

Umbra salio caminando siguiendo a Gao y los demas

* * *

Zero entro al gremio y miro a Haku

Zero: ¿Entonses tengo libertad en mis actos?

Haku: Son todo tullos

Zero: Genial. Te prometo que los matare,

Haku: Yoliwyvern, Inu acompañadle,

Yoliwyvern: Mi venganza llegara pronto

Zero: En un instante. ¡Acabemos con ellos!

Zero, Inu y Yoliwyvern entraron en el gremio y desaparecieron

* * *

Gao llego a la ciudad seguido de Doru

Gao: Donde podriamos ir….

Gao busca por la pequeña aldea hasta encontrar una pequeña casa vacia y se mete en ella soltando a las chicas en la cama

Doru: ¿Quien vivira aquí?

Gao: Que importa, podemos usar la cama y punto, tu ve fuera y busca alimento, yo vigilare por si vuelve el dueño

Doru: ¿Quien te nombro lider?…..bueno que importa

Doru salio de la casa mientras que Gao esperaba en la entrada hasta que escucho un ruido y volvio dentro

Melifaith abrio los ojos lentamente y se movia

Melifaith: ¿Que me ha pasado?

Gao: Explotaste en pedazos

Melifaith: Venga ya….no te quedes conmigo

Gao: ¿No te lo crees? Bueno, es logico a mi tambien me cuesta creer lo que vi.

Melifaith se miraba con duda tras lo dicho por Gao hasta que vio a Kiminuria

Melifaith: ¿Kiminuria? No me digas que Umbra la….

Gao: No, sigue viva, solo recibio un golpe de Haku

Melifaith: ¿Vencisteis?

Gao: Podria decirse….aunque mas bien fuimos aplastados…..

Melifaith: Valla…..

Paso un rato y volvio Doru con la comida, aprovechando y comiendo los 3 alli hasta que Kiminuria desperto y descansaron

Kiminuria: Bueno….es raro que no aparezca el dueño de esta casa

Doru: No solo eso, esta aldea esta desierta, parece que algo la atacò

Gao: ¿Quizas Haku?

Doru: No lo se…. Es posible aunque no hay signos de batalla, es como si hubiesen desaparecido.

Kiminuria: Que extraño….bueno voy al baño

Kiminuria entro al baño mirandose los golpes y las heridas cuando de repente un portal aparecio en el baño

Kiminuria: ¡!Mierda!!

Gao, Doru y Melifaith corrieron al baño pero una vez abrieron la puerta pudieron notar que el baño completo faltaba y la puerta daba fuera de la casa

* * *

Kiminuria: ¿Donde estoy?...

Zero: Esta es mía

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué ocurrira a partir de ahora con Kiminuria? ¿Lograran Gao y el resto encontrarla? ¿Qué haran Haku y Umbra de mientras? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	29. Capitulo 28 Trampa

Capitulo 28

Kiminuria observo a Zero

Kiminuria: Tu de nuevo, ¡¿Que quieres?!

Zero: Tengo la orden de matarte, no puedo fallar

Kiminuria se pone en posición de combate aun algo dolorida por las heridas

* * *

Gao observa la calle en busqueda de Kiminuria

Doru: Es inútil, posiblemente ni siquiera se encuentre en la ciudad

Melifaith: ¿Sabes quien hizo esto?

Doru: Fue Zero.

Gao: Ese que queria luchar…..

Doru: Correcto, y algo me dice que Kiminuria no durara mucho

Gao: Entonces ¡pongámonos en camino! ¡Rumbo al manantial!

Gao Melifaith y Doru cojen lo que pueden y salen corriendo hacia el este

* * *

Kiminuria sale corriendo para golpear a Zero pero este desaparece en un portal

Kiminuria: ¡Pero que!

De otro portal que aparece sobre Kiminuria aparece el puño de Zero y desprende una llamarada que impacta de pleno en Kiminuria quien frena el golpe recubriendose de acero

Zero: joder. que molesta,

Zero aparece de nuevo en un portal bajo Kiminuria y sale disparado hacia arriba lanzando un golpe que lanza a Kiminuria por los aires

Zero: ¡Auch! ¡Hijade! ¡Que piel mas dura!

Kiminuria recibe poco daño por la caida y rapidamente adopta forma de lobo embistiendo a Zero

Kiminuria: Estare herida pero no vencida!

Yoliwyvern e Inu observaban el combate sentados

Yoliwyvern: Zero, si tardas demasiado llegaran los demas, y yo quiero a Melifaith sin que nadie se interponga

Zero: ¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero no es tan facil!

Yoliwyvern: ¿Porque no? ¡Usa el poder del manantial y dale una buena patada!

Zero: Jo, bueno esta bien.

* * *

Umbra continua caminando por el desierto, y comienza a oler a quemado

Umbra: ¿Fuego?

Umbra camina un poco mas hasta poder observar a Kiminuria y Zero de lejos quedandose alli sentado observando el combate

* * *

Inu observa el combate y luego mira a Yoliwyvern

Inu: ¿Porque teniamos que matarles?

Yoliwyvern: Son ordenes de Haku

Inu: Lo se pero..¿nos han hecho algo?

Yoliwyvern: Melifaith mato a mi padre, el resto…supongo que Haku lo sabra

Inu: Entiendo…..

Zero comienza a brillar y la armadura comienza a cambiar volviendose con un brillo mezclado entre oscuridad y fuego

Kiminuria: Que demonios….¿es eso?

Zero: Lo siento, queria jugar un poco mas pero parece que no podra ser…

Kiminuria: ¡No te dejare matarme tan fácilmente!

Zero: Entonces. ¡A luchar!

Fin del capitulo

Por fin se descubre parte del poder de Zero, ¿que hará ahora con el poder del manantial? ¿llegaran nuestros heroes a tiempo? ¿Qué papel tendra Umbra en la historia? ¡Mas en nuestro proximo capitulo!


	30. Capitulo 29 Fuego Y Acero

Capitulo 29

Kiminuria se lanza contra Zero para darle un cabezazo pero al ir a golpearlo lo atraviesa con la cabeza

Kiminuria: Pero que!

Zero: Se siente,

El puño de Zero comienza a arder y golpea a Kiminuria mandandola hacia atrás

Kiminuria: ¡Agg! Que extraño, ¿porque me habrá dolido tanto?

Kiminuria observa el lugar donde golpeo y ve el acero algo derretido

Kiminuria: Que demonios….

Un pajaro sobrevuela a Inu y Yoliwyvern

Inu: Ya estan llegando ¿eh?

Yoliwyvern: Nosotros los entretendremos

Yoliwyvern e Inu salen corriendo hasta la zona donde estan Gao Inu y Melifaith

* * *

``pasan varios minutos``

Gao: ¿Que demonios esto esta desierto, estas seguro que es por aquí?

Doru: Haku dijo que era en esta direccion aunque siempre nos pudo mentir

Melifaith: Venga ya…¿no me digas que ibamos en direccion contraria?

Gao: No….Haku es demasiado prepotente, seguro que es la direccion correcta

Yoliwyvern: Tiene razon, iba en la direccion correcta, aunque no avanzareis mas

Melifaith: ¡Yoliwyvern! ¿Donde esta Kiminuria?

Yoliwyvern: Esta ocupada, y tu solo tienes que preocuparte ¡por mi!

Yoliwivern Transforma su brazo en una zarpa de dragon plateada y corre hacia Melifaith golpeandola

Melifaith: ¡No quiero luchar! ¿!Dónde esta Kiminuria!?

Yoliwyvern: ¡Derrotame y te lo dire!

Melifaith saca su ala de Murcielago y se lanza contra Yoliwyvern mientras aparece su garra y ambas golpean chocando

Gao: ¡Tu Apartate!

Inu: No

Doru: ¡A por el!

Doru saca sus espadas de viento y se lanza contra Inu pero cuando lanza el golpe un muro de agua lo intercepta

Doru: ¡Que demonios!

* * *

Kiminuria observa a Zero mientras que este desaparece en un portal apareciendo bajo Kiminuria y envolviendola en una esfera de fuego

Kiminuria: ¡!Agg!! ¡Maldicion! ¡Me quemo!

El acero que recubre a Kiminuria comienza a derretirse mientras Kiminuria agarra el brazo de Zero

Zero: ¡!!Agg!!!

El acero se derrite en el brazo de Zero provocandole quemaduras y Kiminuria termina en el suelo recubierta de acero derretido

Zero: Maldita seas…al menos una ha caido.

Zero desaparece en un portal

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Habrá muerto Kiminuria? ¿Qué pasara con nuestros heroes? ¿Luchara Umbra o solo observara? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	31. Capitulo 30 Guerra Del Desierto

Capitulo 30

Umbra observa como Zero desaparece y el cuerpo de Kiminuria en el suelo,

Umbra: Parece que ha terminado……

Umbra camina hasta le cuerpo de Kiminuria

Doru mira a Gao

Doru: Tu, usa ese arma electrica,

Gao: La espada..

Gao cierra los ojos intentando invocar la espada pero esta no aparece,

Gao: No puedo,

Doru: ¿!Como que no puedes!?

Gao: ¡No puedo llamarla cuando quiera no es un puto juego!

Doru: Pues hace falta,

Gao: No es cierto, seguro que podemos librarnos de el

Gao se avalanza contra Inu pero antes de golpear el muro sale de nuevo levantandolo y haciendolo caer tras Inu

Gao: ¡Ahora! No podra defenderse por ambos lados!

Doru corre con sus espadas de frente mientras Gao se avalanza para golpear y el muro detiene a Doru mientras que Gao golpea y una nube de arena impide ver lo ocurrido,

Doru: ¿!Lo golpeo!?

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern salen disparadas hacia atrás

Melifaith: Maldita sea….

Por la mente de Melifaith pasa el recuerdo de cuando mordio a Umbra

Melifaith: Quizas….

Melifaith observa a Yoliwyvern que viene a golpearla y se cubre con los brazos recibiendo el golpe y agarrandose al brazo de Yoliwyvern

Melifaith: Eres mía!

Melifaith salta contra Yoliwyvern y la incrusta los dientes en la armadura llegando a rozar un poco su cuello

Yoliwyvern: ¡Agg! ¡!Que haces puta!!

Melifaith se queda parada delante de Yoliwyvern

Yoliwyvern: ¡Y ahora que te pasa!

Melifaith sigue inmóvil y de su espalda aparece otro ala plateada de dragon

Melifaith: Entiendo…….

La nube de humo se despeja y se observa a Gao con el puño golpeando la cara de Inu

Gao: Te di…….

Inu parece ido, como si el golpe lo hubiese dejado sin consciencia hasta que una llama le toca la mano y este reacciona

Inu: ¡Agg! ¡Apagala!

De un portal sobre Inu y Gao aparece la parte de arriba del cuerpo de Zero

Zero: Esta bien, no grites.

Zero apunta con su mano a la llama y esta desaparece

Inu: ¿Y la chica?

Zero: Muerta, que esperabas

Gao y Doru se quedan callados ante la noticia.

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué será lo que consigue Melifaith con sus mordiscos? ¿Cómo reaccionaran Gao y Doru? ¿Qué ocurrira a partir de ahora? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	32. Capitulo 31 Lucha Por Supervivencia

Capitulo 31

Umbra se agacha junto al cuerpo de Kiminuria y le pone la mano en el cuello tocando el acero derretido alejando la mano en cuanto pudo

Umbra: Joder…si que quema, pero sigue viva…aunque no se si por mucho tiempo

Umbra observa como el acero desaparece y Kiminuria adopta de nuevo la forma humana con la piel llena de quemaduras

Umbra: Valla, te ha dado fuerte

Umbra se levanta cuando nota como algo lo sujeta

Kiminuria: Salva……a los demas……

Umbra: ¿Salvarlos?

Kiminuria: Los estan…..atacando….salvalos

Umbra: Bueno…yo…lo pensare

Umbra comienza a caminar direccion a donde fueron Yoliwyvern e Inu

Melifaith observa su ala

Yoliwyvern: ¿!Que haces tu con eso!?

Melifaith: Yo….derrotarte

Melifaith comienza a correr contra Yoliwyvern y su brazo de vampiro comienza a alargarse y a adoptar la forma de garra de dragon golpeando a Yoliwyvern quien sale disparada hacia atrás

Melifaith: Valla….parece que no esperabas que te golpeara tu propio poder….

De repente el ala desaparece y el brazo vuelve a la normalidad mientras Yoliwyvern se levanta limpiandose la sangre por el golpe

Yoliwyvern: Esto se ha terminado,

Yoliwyvern comienza a cargar el poder obtenido por el manantial y su armadura completa parece cobrar vida como si de un dragon se tratase

Melifaith: Ups…

Yoliwyvern se lanza contra Melifaith y antes de golpearla el casco de dragon comienza a escupir fuego incendiando a Melifaith y lanzandola por los aires

Gao observa a Zero

Gao: ¿Qué has dicho?

Zero: ¿Eres sordo? He dicho..muerta

En cuanto termina la frase Gao da un salto y golpea a Zero sacandolo del portal y lanzandolo contra el suelo

Zero: Maldito seas, me las pagaras

Inu tambien quedo callado mientras Doru lo observaba

Inu: Porque....nosotros….

De repente Inu observa a Doru quien estaba callado con la cola en forma de C

Inu: Yo….

Doru: ¡OS MATAREMOS! ¡Huracan de Cuchillas!

Cuchillas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo y Doru hizo un movimiento con la cola haciendo que estas salieran disparadas contra Inu quien se defiende con el muro de agua pero este es cortado e Inu es lanzado contra el suelo lleno de cortes

Doru observa a Inu al caer el agua al suelo bastante agitado por la energia gastada en el golpe

Zero: Impresionante, pero esto no ha terminado

Zero se gira y Gao lo golpea en la cara

Gao: ¡Estas luchando contra mi!

Zero retrocede varios metros mirando a Gao con furia

Zero: Esta bien, acabare contigo primero

Gao vuelve a lanzar un golpe contra Zero pero este lo para con la mano

Gao: ¡Que demonios!,

Zero: Eres mío

De la mano de Zero comienzan a salir llamas que se expanden por el cuerpo de Gao incendiandolo

Gao: ¡!!Agg!!!

Doru: ¡Gao!

Doru lanza una onda de viento intentando alejar el fuego pero este no se va,

Doru: Que demonios…es como si el fuego estuviese sujetandose al cuerpo

Zero: Idiota, mientras siga sujetandolo no podra librarse de las llamas

Gao: ¡Entonces me soltaras!

El pelo de Gao comienza a volverse de punta y una gran corriente electrica pasa al cuerpo de Zero haciendolo soltarse y apareciendo la espada roja en la mano que Zero sujetaba

Zero: Interesante…

Gao cae al suelo arrodillado por las llamss mientras que Doru las aleja con el viento

Zero: No puedo luchar contra los 2 a la vez, aunque use el poder del manantial….entonces solo puedo hacer esto

Zero corre hasta el cuerpo de Inu y lo sujeta mientras este esta algo aturdido

Zero: ¡Eh! ¡Usa el poder del manantial o nos mataran!

Inu: Yo…..¿porque luchamos?…

Zero: ¡¿Quieres que nos maten?! ¡Si no es así lucha!

Inu asiente con la cabeza en silencio y comienza a cargar el poder del manantial haciendo que su armadura azul se evapore y apareciendo una de hielo que lo recubria

Fin del capitulo

Ala para que no os quejeis aquí os deje un capitulo largo por el tiempo que tarde en continuarlo, espero que os guste

¿Cómo terminaran los combates? ¿Intervendra Umbra en el combate? ¿Se recuperara Kiminuria o morira por las quemaduras? Mas en el proximo capitulo.


	33. Capitulo 32 Muerte

Capitulo 32

Doru observa el traje de hielo de Inu

Doru: ¿Que esperas?, ¿que porque cambies de armadura me vas a asustar?! ¡Acabare con vosotros!

Gao: ¡Doru No!

Doru ignora a Gao y se avalanza contra Inu y justo cuando esta apunto de golpearle con su espada de viento de la armadura sale un gran filo de hielo atravesando el pecho de Doru

Gao: ¡Doru!

Gao sale corriendo hasta Doru mientras el filo de hielo desaparecia y este caia al suelo

Gao: ¡Niñato! ¡Despierta! ¡Venga!

Zero pone la mano en el hombro de Inu

Zero: Hiciste lo que debias, nada mas

Inu: Yo…

Zero: Te habria matado, solo te defendiste

Inu: Esta bien…

Gao suelta a Doru en el suelo y mira a Zero mientras sujeta la espada con furia

Gao: ¡!!Acabare contigo!!!

Gao comienza a emanar el aura de poder y sale corriendo contra Zero atravesandolo con la espada, pero en vez de su cuerpo atraviesa un portal

Gao: Que demonios….

Zero: ¿Impresionante cierto? Eres como la chica, atacas cuerpo a cuerpo, solo puedes hacerlo así, es tu debilidad

Gao: Maldito….

Gao estira para sacar el brazo pero algo lo sujeta, el portal se hizo mas pequeño y el brazo no cabe

Zero: Este es el poder del manantial que tanto buscar, impresionante ¿cierto? Los portales me protegen

Zero camina alrededor de Gao quien lo sigue con la mirada

Zero: Mirate, indefenso y sin oportunidad alguna de vencer,

Zero cierra el puño este comienza a recubrirse de llamas

Zero: ¡Muere!

Zero lanza un golpe atravesando la espalda de Gao

Melifaith observa a Yoliwyvern desde el suelo quien se acerca caminando

Yoliwyvern: Papa…..observa a quien te arrebato la vida en el suelo tirada, pagaras su muerte

Melifaith: ¡Y que lograras con mi muerte! ¡El no volvera!

Yoliwyvern: ¡Callate! ¡Callate de una vez!

Yoliwyvern retrocede sujetandose la cabeza y Melifaith se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia ella

Melifaith: ¡Así es! Lograras tu venganza ¡y que! ¡No quise matarlo fue un accidente pero sucedió!

Yoliwyvern: ¡He dicho que te calles!

Yoliwyvern comienza a golpear a Melifaith dandole golpes y haciendola retroceder a base de puñetazos

Melifaith: Admitelo, sabes que no lograras nada, me deje llevar por la ira y quise acabar con ese hombre, y por hacerlo ocurrio un accidente y lo mate,

Yoliwyvern: ¡Cállateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

El poder de Yoliwyvern comienza a descontrolarse y esta cae al suelo de rodillas mientras su armadura comienza a golpear el suelo y a lanzar fuego

Melifaith: Ayudanos….podemos vencer a Haku con tu ayuda….

Melifaith tiende la mano a Yoliwyvern

Yoliwyvern se queda mirando al suelo mientras nota como Melifaith le tiende la mano y unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos

Yoliwyvern: Yo…Lo siento…..

Yoliwyvern agarra la mano de Melifaith y con la otra mano volviendola una zarpa de dragon golpea en vertical rajandole el torso

Melifaith: Yo….te perdono……

Melifaith cae hacia atrás con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que Yoliwyvern sale corriendo con lagrimas

Zero: Terminamos, es hora de volver

Inu: Vale, volvamos,

Inu observa a Umbra quien se acerca caminando al fondo pero no dice nada y junto a Zero vuelven en un portal

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Los heroes murieron, será el fin de la historia? ¿Retomara Umbra el papel de heroe? ¿Qué haran Yoliwyvern, Inu y Zero a partir de ahora? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	34. Capitulo 33 Cadaveres En El Desierto

Capitulo 33

Umbra observa a Zero e Inu desaparecer y se acerca al cuerpo de Gao

Umbra: Valla……

Umbra observa el cuerpo de Gao y luego se acerca al de Doru

Umbra: Estan muertos…bueno, no prometi que los salvaria,

Umbra coje los cuerpos de ambos y los carga cuando mira alrededor

Umbra: ¿Donde esta…la chica murcielago?

Umbra observa un poco por los alrededores hasta encontrarla en el suelo

Umbra: Quizas no debieron ser tan arrogantes como para pensar que vencerian….

Umbra coje le cuerpo de Melifaith y sale hacia donde esta Kiminuria

Inu se va a su habitación al volver al gremio mientras que Zero sale encontrandose a Haku sentado frente al agua del oasis

Haku: ¿Habeis terminado?

Zero: Si, estan todos muertos

Haku: Bien, llevad los cadáveres a la mazmorra

Zero: Los…¿cadáveres?

Haku se levanta mirando a Zero y como este desvia la mirada

Haku: ¡Soys idiotas!

Zero: Yo…no pense que los querias, los dejamos alli

Haku: ¡Id a por ellos y traedmelos!

Zero rapidamente desaparece en un portal y al poco tiempo vuelve.

Zero: Esto…..puede que haya un problema,

Haku: ¿Como que un problema?

Zero: Los cadáveres…..no estan

Haku: ¿!Como que no estan!?

Zero: ¡No lo se! Estaban alli y de repente, desaparecieron, quizas la arena los enterró

Haku: Bueno, no importa, después de todo estan muertos

Haku se vuelve a sentar mientras que Zero entra en la habitación del gremio

Umbra llega hasta la zona donde dejo a Kiminuria y la ve recostada tras una roca

Umbra: Parece que llegue tarde.

Umbra suelta los cuerpos frente a ella

Kiminuria: Estan….

Umbra: Muertos

Kiminuria se queda callada mirando los cuerpos.

Kiminuria: Pues se acabo….Haku ha ganado…

Umbra: Es posible, aunque…..quizas haya una oportunidad

Kiminuria: ¿Una oportunidad? ¿De que?

Umbra: hay una forma en la que…quizas resuciten, si realmente lo merecen

Fin del Capitulo

¿Qué ocurrira con nuestros personajes, conseguiran resucitar? ¿Y aun así, seran rivales para Haku y sus aliados? ¿Decidira Umbra ayudar a salvar a los heroes? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	35. Capitulo 34 Amigo O Enemigo

Capitulo 34

Umbra mira a Kiminuria quien lo observa callada

Kiminuria: ¿No me dirás que forma es?

Umbra: No creo que lo logren, ni siquiera con ese método, es poco probable

Kiminuria: ¡Y que vas a hacer! ¿!Prefieres que Haku arrase con todo a su paso sin que nadie le haga frente!

Umbra: Mismo, ¿porque debería importarme lo que les pase a los demás?

Kiminuria se levanta como puede y golpea a Umbra el cual no hace ningún movimiento

Kiminuria: ¡Dime la forma! ¡Si tu no lo haces lo haré yo!

Umbra se toca la cara, se da la vuelta y mira a Kiminuria de reojo

Umbra: Un oasis, aquí cerca, se dice que los dioses son los únicos que deciden a quien otorgar y arrebatar la vida, aunque es improbable que resuciten a los muertos,

Kiminuria asiente y lentamente adopta la forma de lobo metálico colocándose los cuerpos al lomo aunque este esta en bastante mal estado, y cojea bastante mientras Umbra la observa

Umbra: Si lo haces tus heridas se abrirán y pronto morirás como ellos

Kiminuria: ¡Cállate!

Kiminuria camina bastante mientras que Umbra caminaba a su lado hasta que de golpe le arrebata los cuerpos y se los pone al hombro

Kiminuria: Tu….

Umbra: Cállate, solo quiero ver que hacen si realmente resucitan y luchan contra Haku

Kiminuria mira de reojo y asiente lentamente

Kiminuria: Esta bien.

Kiminuria mantiene su forma animal y camina junto a Umbra mirandolo

Umbra: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kiminuria: La esfera encontre….¿que es?

Umbra: La esfera…

Umbra recuerda que fue ella quien se la dio

Umbra: Valla, ya veo...es un viejo recuerdo

Kiminuria: No me mientas, se que no es un simple objeto, si no, no te habria importado y nos habrias matado

Umbra: La verdad es que….

Umbra mira su cuello y observa un collar con forma de circunferencia negra y la esfera en el centro

Umbra: esta esfera es…

Kiminuria: ¡Dejate de dar rodeos y dimelo de una vez!

Umbra: ¿Porque deberia decirtelo?

Kiminuria: No tienes porque pero….me gustaria saberlo…..

Kiminuria agacha la cabeza

Umbra mira al suelo y asiente con los ojos cerrados

Esta esfera es…..

Fin Del Capitulo

Una esfera que logro bloquear todo el odio de Umbra, ¿que esconde esa esfera? ¿Por qué es tan valiosa para Umbra? ¿Qué hacia abandonado algo tan preciado? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	36. Capitulo 35 Poder Sellado

Capitulo 35

Esta esfera es…mi luz

Kiminuria: ¿Tu luz?

Umbra: Así es,

Kiminuria: ¿A que te refieres?

Umbra: Mis elementos, son la oscuridad y la luz,

Kiminuria: Pero jamas te he visto usar la luz,

Umbra: Eso es porque ya no puedo usarla,

Kiminuria mira fijamente a Umbra

Umbra: Hace años, selle la luz en esta pequeña esfera, para no poder usarla nunca mas, y solo un acto totalmente puro y sin ningun rastro de egoismo podria romperla

Kiminuria: Un acto puro….

Umbra: Así es, algo que jamas haré, por lo que jamas volvera a mi la luz,

Kiminuria: Eso es muy triste…

Umbra Mira a Kiminuria y luego al frente

Umbra: No tiene importancia

Kiminuria y Umbra continúan caminando hasta que llegan a ver el gremio de fondo

Umbra: Valla. Parece que nos espera una buena bienvenida

Kiminuria: ¿Que haremos?

Umbra: Yo me ocupo, tú lánzate al agua

Kiminuria: ¿para que?

Umbra: Tú obedece

Kiminuria mira a Umbra con mala cara por disgusto de recibir órdenes pero asiente

Umbra sale a correr hacia el oasis y observa a Haku sentado de espaldas mirando al lago

Umbra: Siempre tan despreocupado, no entiendo como puedes ser el líder

Haku se sobresalta y mira hacia Umbra

Haku: Tu….

Haku observa lo que Umbra lleva

Haku: valla…me has traído los cadáveres…. ¿porque lo has hecho?

Umbra: Me aburría,

Haku: ¿Piensas que soy entupido?

Umbra: No lo pienso, lo puedo ver claramente

Haku: ¡Te atrape una vez y lo volveré a hacer!

Haku invoca su lanza y lanza un golpe contra Umbra quien detiene la hoja con la mano mientras gotea sangre

Umbra: ¿Eso es todo?

Haku: ¿piensas que porque no pueda matarte no puedo derrotarte? Se que aunque regeneres sientes el dolor

Umbra: He estado años empalado en una pared, ¿piensas que el dolor me importa?

Haku saca la lanza y se prepara para atravesar a Umbra cuando observa a Kiminuria quien se acerca cojeando al agua

Haku: ¡Tu! ¡No te lo permitiré!

Haku carga energía que se puede ver correr por la lanza y una gran roca sale disparada contra Kiminuria pero Umbra se pone en medio y sale disparado cayendo al lago con los cuerpos

Haku: ¡No!

Kiminuria: Bueno… es mi turno…

Kiminuria se arroja al lago y un brillo impide ver nada

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Lograran resucitar los cadáveres? ¿Por qué querría Umbra que Kiminuria también entrase? ¿Usara Haku el poder del manantial? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	37. Capitulo 36 Combate En Desventaja

Capitulo 36

Haku espera paciente frente al lago con su lanza y Umbra es el primero en salir

Haku: Sabia que serias tu, que has intentado,

Umbra: Yo…..intento encontrar una razon.

Haku: ¿Una razon?

Umbra: Una razon para existir

Haku: Yo te dare una, ¡seras mi herramienta!

Haku ataca con la lanza a Umbra y le atraviesa el hombro partiendose la lanza en 10 lanzas que le atraviesan completamente los brazos y piernas

Haku: Ya debes recordarlo, ahora eres mío

Umbra comienza a sudar y se arrodilla en el suelo colocando una mano

Umbra: ¡No….no puedo caer aquí….esta vez no lograras robarme todo mi poder!

Umbra invoca una esfera negra en su mano derecha

Umbra: ¡Explosion De Yang!

La esfera comienza a expandirse causando una explosion que lanza a Haku dentro del gremio haciendo salir a Zero e Inu mientras que Umbra sale disparado y la explosion le arranca alguna de las lanzas, aunque resulta bastante herido

Umbra: Agg…Maldicion…

Umbra comienza a arrancarse las lanzas que quedan mientras su cuerpo se recupera rapidamente

Haku: Interesante, asique tu nuevo deseo te ha vuelto mas fuerte….o quizas haya sido el oasis…no importa, no volveras a escapar, Zero por la derecha, Inu, por la izquierda

Ambos asienten con la cabeza y salen corriendo rodeando a Umbra

Inu: ¡Prision De Hielo!

Umbra mira a Inu

Umbra: ¡Ni lo pienses!

Umbra pone la mano en el pecho y una esfera negra se pega a el aunque este antes toca el suelo con las manos

Agua aparece a los pies de Umbra creando una jaula con barrotes y enfriandose formando hielo encerrandole

Umbra: ¡¿Piensas que el Hielo me detendra? ¡Explosion!

La esfera que Inu poseia en el pecho explota y este termina en el suelo tumbado con el pecho un poco herido y la armadura de hielo totalmente rota,

Zero: ¡Mi turno!

Zero crea portales que absorven las manos de Umbra

Zero: ¡Haber como logras romper el hielo sin tus manos!

Umbra: ¡Maldicion!

Umbra mira sus manos y luego mira fijamente a Zero tras escuchar un pequeño sonido en el lago

Umbra: Lastima. Queria matarte pero no tendre la oportunidad…moriras antes

Zero: ¿!De que hablas?

Haku: Eso no importa, eres mio,

Haku vuelve a invocar las lanzas incrustando a Umbra en la pared de hielo

Umbra: Me ven…ga….re…

Umbra cae desmayado al ser drenada toda su energia

Haku: Es una lastima…..tanto poder y no puede ser mio…

Haku se dispone a entrar en el gremio cuando un chorro de agua sale del lago

Haku: ¿Que ocurre ahora?

Kiminuria aparece saliendo del agua en su forma humana recuperada de las quemaduras y observando fijamente a Zero

Kiminuria: Es hora de que me des la revancha

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué habrá pasado con Gao y los demas? ¿Lograra Kiminuria vencer a los 3 enemigos? ¿Lograra salvar a Umbra? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	38. Capitulo 37 Ayuda Inesperada

Capitulo 37

¡Kiminuria sale del agua totalmente recuperada y mirando a Zero de forma amenazadora!

Zero: Tu….es imposible….yo te mate….

Haku levanta a Inu del suelo mientras su lanza desaparece y se aleja con Inu aunque este mira de reojo

Inu: ¿No deberiamos acabar con ella?......

Haku: Ya escuchaste a la dama, busca venganza, dejemos que Zero se encargue

Inu: Pero….¿y si pierde?

Haku: Entonces, los bandos estaran igualados

Haku sigue caminando por el gremio entrando en su habitación mientras Inu entra en la suya con la cabeza agachada

Kiminuria camina alrededor de Zero

Kiminuria: Tu mataste a mis amigos….

Zero: Valla, ¿quien te lo ha dicho?

Kiminuria: Tu….

Kiminuria observa el cuerpo de Umbra desmayado e incrustado en la pared de hielo y adopta su forma de lobo metalico

Zero: Otra vez los mismos trucos….

Kiminuria sale corriendo contra Zero y se prepara para darle un buen placaje aunque Zero lo esquiva fácilmente con sus portales desapareciendo

Zero: Pense que al caer al lago al menos habrias obtenido algun nuevo poder….veo que no

Kiminuria: Nuevo poder…

Kiminuria cierra los ojos concentrando energia mientras un aura la rodea pero esta se desvanece

Zero: Que decepcion…

Un portal aparece sobre Kiminuria y la parte superior del cuerpo de Zero aparece lanzando llamas, que Kiminuria esquiva corriendo y usando la prision de hielo de escudo

Zero: Pretendias que destruyese la prision y así tu amigo despertara…no soy estupido

Kiminuria intenta quitar las lanzas pero al quitar la primera Zero aparece a su lado golpeandola y lanzandola, agitando luego la mano

Zero: Tu y tu maldito cuerpo duro…

Kiminuria: Maldicion….

Zero: Se lo dije a tu amigo Gao antes de matarlo…..sois debiles

Kiminuria vuelve a lanzarse contra Zero para triturarlo con los colmillos pero la armadura crea un portal que se traga la parte delantera del cuerpo y cerrandose impidiendolo sacar,

Kiminuria: ¡Mierda!

Zero: Estupida….!veamos si con ese cuerpo resistes al ataque que mato a Gao!

Zero se prepara para golpear a Kiminuria con su puño incendiado y justo antes de llegar a completar el golpe algo le impacta en la espalda tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que el portal se abra de nuevo y Kiminuria pueda salir

Zero: ¡Quien ha sido!

Zero se levanta y el y Kiminuria miran a lo que lo golpeo

Kiminuria: DIX……pense que te volviste cuando el pantano…..

Zero mira a Kiminuria

Zero: Que te salve tu mascota……

Kiminuria: ¡No es mi mascota, y ahora te enseñare el porque! ¡Vamos DIX!

Zero: Adelante……

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Podran Kiminuria y DIX vencer a Zero? ¿Recuperara Umbra parte de su energia ahora que una lanza fue arrancada? ¿Qué ocurrira con el resto de personajes? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	39. Capitulo 38 Despertar Unido

Capitulo 38

Zero observa a DIX y luego a Kiminuria

Zero: Como esperas que ese chucho te ayude en el combate.

Kiminuria: ¿Te refieres a que no te quedo claro cuando te hizo comer suelo?

Zero: ¡Seras!

Zero estira los brazos y lanza 2 rafagas de fuego contra DIX pero Kiminuria le embiste desviando el ataque

Zero: Maldita, parece que tendre que acabar con los 2 a la vez

Umbra comienza a abrir los ojos cuando unas gotas de la prision de hielo le caen en la cara,

Umbra: ……..

Umbra observa el combate mientras cierra los ojos para recuperar energias

Zero mira con ira a Kiminuria la cual parece tener una expresión de burla

Zero: Acaso no recuerdas que no eres capaz de usar el poder del manantial, ¡no puedes vencer!

Kiminuria: No me importa poder usarlo o no, ¡te venceremos juntos!

DIX sale corriendo contra Zero y este lo coje por el hocico y lo lanza contra Kiminuria quien deshace el cuerpo de acero y adopta su forma humana para pararlo

Kiminuria: Auch, ¿DIX estas bien?

Kiminuria toca el hocico de DIX y el cuerpo de este comienza a hacerse de Acero

Kiminuria: ¡Que demonios!

Kiminuria intenta volverse de acero pero no lo logra

Kiminuria: Creo que tengo un problema…..

Zero observa la reaccion de Kiminuria y corre contra ella cojiéndola del cuello y saltando para quedar sobre un portal que lo sostenga en el aire y que DIX no pueda alcanzarlos

Zero: Valla, ¿así que no puedes transformarte eh? Es hora de que te reunas con tus amigos entonces

Umbra abre los ojos de golpe y carga energia haciendo que parte del techo se derrita cayendo sobre una lanza que la arranca

Umbra: Uf…quedan 8…

De golpe 1 de las lanzas es cortada y cae al suelo

Umbra: ¿Y esto?

Umbra observa al fondo y observa a Inu en la escalera del gremio

Umbra: ¿Tu?

Kiminuria intenta resistirse mientras que DIX aulla bajo ellos hasta que de golpe y porrazo una luz recubre a Ambos

Zero: ¡Agg! ¡Que es esta luz! ¡Me Quema!

Zero suelta a Kiminuria quien cae sobre DIX al que se puede ver que la cabeza de acero se desmonta como si de un juguete por piezas se tratara colocandose sobre Kiminuria

(Las patas delanteras sobre las manos)

(Las patas traseras en las botas)

(La cola comenzando en el pelo y terminando por debajo de la cintura)

(La cuerpo recubriendola la espalda piernas y brazos)

(La cabeza en el Pecho)

(Un pequeño aura circular azulada subiendo y bajando por su cuerpo)

Zero: No me digas que……

Kiminuria: Cuando quieras puedes rendirte

Zero: Maldita….

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué pretendra Inu? ¿Qué tan fuerte será Kiminuria ahora? ¿Qué ocurrira con el resto de heroes? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	40. Capitulo 39 Misterio Y Combate

Capitulo 39

La luz que recubria a Kiminuria desaparecio mostrando su nuevo aspecto mientras que Umbra se observaba el cuello y notaba como su esfera emitía un brillo que también desaparecía

Umbra: ¿Por qué...? ¿Será porque ella la encontró?

Umbra se queda observando el combate

Kiminuria observa a Zero

Zero comienza a mirar al suelo,

Zero: Rendirme….solo porque hayas activado el poder……!No tienes porque saber usarlo!

Zero comienza a lanzar fuego contra Kiminuria y esta comienza a correr para esquivar las llamas mientras se coloca las zarpas de DIX en las manos

Kiminuria: DIX, usare tus zarpas para acabar con el

Kiminuria sale a correr contra Zero pero al golpearlo con la zarpa el traje la introduce dentro

Zero: ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Estùpida! ¡Te matare aquí y ahora!

Zero se prepara para golpear a Kiminuria pero la cola que lleva en el pelo coje movimiento y lo sujeta del cuello

Zero: ¡AGG! ¿Piensas que con eso me mataras? Te lo dije, eres debil, todos tus ataques son cuerpo a cuerpo

Kiminuria mira a Zero y sonrie

Kiminuria: ¿Estas seguro?

Zero comienza a sudar mientras la mira

Zero: Es un farol…ugh

Umbra observa el combate y mira a Inu

Umbra: ¿Porque me ayudas?

Inu: Yo no te ayudo, solo hago lo que creo justo

Umbra: ……………….

Umbra siente como alguien que corre hacia el e intenta arrancarse las lanzas restantes pero no puede, y entonces se observa a Yoliwyvern quien lo pasa por encima y se sumerge en el lago

Umbra: Que demonios, ¡agg! ¡Ya estoy harto!

Umbra carga energia en la mano derecha y comienza a aparecer una esfera negra que aparece y desaparece hasta que al final logra quedarse estable

Umbra: ¡Explosion de Yang!

La jaula explota y una gran humareda se levanta quedando Umbra arrodillado con las 7 lanzas restantes rotas

Umbra: Haku…es tu turno….

Umbra se levanta lentamente y su cuerpo va recuperandose mientras entra al gremio pasando por al lado a Inu

Umbra: ¡Haku! ¡Donde estas!

De repente el agua del lago comienza a temblar haciendo que salgan burbujas como si algo estuviese ocurriendo en su interior

Haku: Gao, amigo, despierta

Gao despierta en la maquina en la que se vio a Inu

Gao: ¿Donde estoy?

Haku: Lo siento….realmente no queria esto.

Gao: ¿De que hablas? Haku ¿Qué es esto?

Haku: No quiero matarte, y si interfieres estare obligado, asique te escondere en un sitio donde no puedan encontrarte,

Gao: ¡¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Por qué ibas a matarme? ¡Aunque me abandones en un sitio volvere aquí y te haré hablar!

Haku: Lo siento, pero no me recordaras…..hasta siempre, amigo

Haku conecta la maquina y una corriente pasa desde la maquina por el cable que esta conectado a Gao dandole una gran descarga

Haku: Es la unica forma de que sobrevivas….

Haku observa a varios soldados que hay frente a el

Haku: Llevadlo al vertedero de monstruos, dadle la identificación de un experimento fallido y mantenedlo vigilado.

Soldados: ¡Si señor!

Umbra llega a la habitación de Haku y se lo encuentra colocandose su armadura marron oscura

Umbra: ¿Y esa armadura?

Haku: ¿Quieres que luche enserio no? Entonces lo hare,

Un pasaje secreto se abre y aparecen unas escaleras

Haku: Sigueme……

Fin del Capitulo

Por fin veremos a Haku pelear enserio ¿Como de fuerte será? ¿Qué pasara en el lago? Parte del misterio se descubre pero, porque Haku se vio obligado a ocultar a Gao? Y Kiminuria...¿Que poder habrá obtenido? ¡Mas en el proximo capitulo!


	41. Capitulo 40 Triple Combate

Capitulo 40

Umbra baja por las escaleras tras Haku y de repente queda arrodillado en el suelo mirándolo bastante agitado

Umbra: Me…quemo….

Umbra observa a su alrededor y ve un portal de Zero el cual parecía estar unido a la escalera.

Haku: ¿No soportas el calor?

Umbra: Maldito, donde estamos……

Haku: ¿Acaso no lo has deducido ya? Estamos en el interior de un volcán,

Umbra observa una especie de plataforma de piedra que le evita de pisar la lava

Umbra: No pienses que por tener ventaja de campo me vencerás…..te matare….

Haku: Eso si eres capaz de levantarte, valiente ser inmortal, supongo que el hecho de que sientas el dolor te vuelve débil

Umbra:……………

Haku: Me pregunto cuanto tardaras en romper el suelo y caer en la lava cuando uses tus explosiones

Umbra: Supongo que no queda mas opción….

Umbra cierra los ojos y la oscuridad comienza a invadir su cuerpo tornándose sus ojos de un color violeta

Haku: Interesante……dejas que la oscuridad te consuma para conseguir mas poder….veamos si es necesario, ¡sorpréndeme!

Zero observa a Kiminuria bastante agitado

Zero: ¡Venga! ¡Demuéstrame ese poder!

Kiminuria mira fijamente a Zero mientras la onda de aura azul se dirige al pecho introduciéndose en la boca de DIX

Kiminuria: ¡Aullido Sònico!

La boca de DIX de golpe se abre y una gran onda de sonido sale disparada impactando en el pecho de Zero lanzándolo contra la pared y atravesándola

Kiminuria: ¿Sigue vivo?

Zero sale de la pared con los oídos sangrando mientras mira con furia a Kiminuria

Kiminuria: ¿Porque no te rindes?

Zero no contesta mientras se toca los oídos

Zero: Me has herido de nuevo…te subestime, ¡no volveré a hacerlo!

El agua del lago sigue agitándose y en su interior Yoliwyvern observa el cadáver de Melifaith

Yoliwyvern: ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Venga!

Yoliwyvern comienza a agitar el cuerpo de Melifaith pero este no reacciona

Yoliwyvern: ¡He dicho que te levantes! Ugh…me quedo sin….aire…

Yoliwyvern pierde el conocimiento y su cabeza choca con la de Melifaith

Melifaith: ¿Donde estoy?

Yoliwyvern: ¿Melifaith? Pero ¿porque? Si hace un momento no reaccionabas

Melifaith se gira y ve a Yoliwyvern

Melifaith: ¿Otra vez? Parece que habrá que luchar hasta el final

Yoliwyvern: Hay algo que necesito saber, y tu me ayudaras

Yoliwyvern comienza a usar el poder del manantial y el wyvern de su armadura cobra vida

Melifaith: Esta bien, luchemos….

Haku observa a Umbra

Haku: Me aburroooo ¡Venga! ¡Muéstrame tu poder!

Umbra comienza a gruñir con los ojos ya totalmente violeta y en sus armas comienza a aparecer oscuridad que se agita intentando tomar forma

Haku: Por fin….

Fin del capitulo

¡Umbra descontrolado! ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Tendrá suficiente poder para vencer a Haku? ¿Por qué Melifaith y Yoliwyvern lograron comunicarse? ¿Se resolverán los misterios que rodean a nuestros héroes? ¡Mas en el proximo capitulo!


	42. Capitulo 41 Pasado Y Presente

Capitulo 41

Umbra sujeta la oscuridad que se acerca a sus manos y esta toman forma de katares oscuros

Umbra: Grrrrrrr……

Haku: Me aburro……¿de verdad tenemos que pelear?

Umbra: Grrrr………

Haku: En fin, pues venga peleemos

Haku se lanza contra Umbra e intenta clavarle la lanza pero desaparece

Haku: ¿como?

Algo golpea a Haku lanzandolo contra la pared del volcan

Haku: Que demonios, casi me abrasa

Haku salta y vuelve sobre la plataforma mirando a Umbra

Haku: Que lata….¿encima te has vuelto mas rapido?

Umbra: ………………

Haku: Tanto farol y ni siquiera usas tus armas…

Umbra: …………………

Melifaith se lanza contra Yoliwyvern y lanza el golpe rapidamente dandole en el casco y lanzandola hacia atrás

Melifaith: Donde estamos……¿Se supone que estoy muerta?

Yoliwyvern: No lo se, es posible, aun así quiero que me contestes a algo

Melifaith: Si estoy muerta…¿porque sigues aquí?

Yoliwyvern: ¡Contestame! ¿! Cuál es tu razon de luchar!

Melifaith: ¿Mi… razón?

Yoliwyvern: Hasta poco antes de conocerte yo vivia tranquila con mi padre, y justo el día que emprendi mi viaje aparecisteis,

Melifaith: Emprendiste el viaje….¿sin comida?

Yoliwyvern: Eso fue mi padre….

Melifaith: ¿Tu padre te dejo sin comida?

Yoliwyvern: Fue….por aquello que vio…pocos dias antes de que me fuese de viaje para con la alquimia restaurar la comida en mal estado y así ayudar a mejorar un poco la ciudad…..el salio a la taberna como cada dia pero volvio….cambiado

Melifaith: ¿Cambiado…en que sentido?

Yoliwyvern: Me dijo que vio llover plumas….pero no eran plumas corrientes…y que le dijo que si no impedia mi viaje, si no me mantenia aquí, nos mataria a ambos

Melifaith: Pero pensaste que estaba borracho y no le creiste

Yoliwyvern: Eso pensaba…..aunque quizas por mi accion murio…y tu no tuviste que ver..

Melifaith: ……………

Yoliwyvern: Por eso te ayudare

Melifaith: ¿Ayudarme?

Yoliwyvern: A despertar.

Yoliwyvern se lanza contra Melifaith usando las alas del wyvern y este comienza a lanzar fuego al acercarse a Melifaith mientras Yoliwyvern la golpea con la zarpa y la manda atrás

Melifaith se pone la mano en el pecho y mira a Yoliwyvern

Melifaith: Despertar…

Melifaith cierra los ojos y una pequeña aura comienza a aparecer a su alrededor, mientras que en el exterior el agua sigue agitada y uno de los colmillos de Melifaith se clava en el cuello de Gao sacando un poco de sangre

Kiminuria mira a Zero

Kiminuria: ¿Aun no te rindes?

Zero desvia la mirada y mira al suelo momentáneamente

Zero: No puedo vencer….no cuerpo a cuerpo….

Kiminuria: ¿Entonces?

Zero: ¡Entonces luchare sucio!

Zero abre un portal y desaparece dentro mientras que Kiminuria se pone en posición de defensa

Kiminuria: No me venceras…no así

Zero: ¿Y como sabras por donde viene el ataque?

Zero aparece debajo de Kiminuria y se prepara para lanzar su lanzallamas pero recibe un golpe de pleno por la zarpa de acero de DIX que salio disparada contra su cara

Zero: Im…po..sible…

Kiminuria: Estùpido, cuando te golpee antes no solo te golpee, con la onda sonora tambien iba un poco de polvo de hierro que utilice para localizarte.

Zero cae al suelo inconsciente

Kiminuria: Se acabo…

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Kiminuria vencio su combate! ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Qué pasara con el lago? ¿Y con Umbra y Haku? ¿Qué fue lo que amenazo al padre de Yoliwyvern? ¡Mas en el proximo

capitulo!


	43. Capitulo 42 Vida

Capitulo 42

Kiminuria sale corriendo dentro del gremio en busca de Haku y tras unos minutos se para delante de la puerta de su habitación

Kiminuria: Debe ser esta….

Inu: Detente

Kiminuria: Tu….no se que te hizo Haku pero no me detendre.

Inu: Si vas moriras

Kiminuria: No le tengo miedo a Haku lo derrotare

Inu: No será el quien te mate

Kiminuria: ¿Me estas amenazando?

Inu: Claro….no puedes notarlo…la oscuridad se ha hecho mas poderosa, incluso esta llegando al gremio

Kiminuria: ¿La oscuridad? No me digas que……

Inu: Exacto, si entras será él quien te mate

Kiminuria guarda silencio mientras observa la puerta y del manantial sale un gran chorro hacia delante y una luz rojiza para luego volver a la normalidad.

De repente en la mano de Melifaith aparece la espada de Gao

Melifaith: Esto es….

La espada desaparece

Yoliwyvern: Ya esta despertando. ¡Vamos! ¡Lucha!

Yoliwyvern carga contra Melifaith y aprieta para que vuelva a salir el gas toxico

Melifaith: Cof…gas venenoso….Cof cof

De repente la nube recubre a Melifaith

Yoliwyvern: Que demonios,

En el exterior por el agitarse anterior del agua el cuerpo de Melifaith se mueve y araña el brazo de Doru con el colmillo

Melifaith observa a Yoliwyvern mientras nota como el viento se vuelve agitado a su alrededor

Yoliwyvern: ¡Ya casi esta un poco mas!

Yoliwyvern hace que la zarpa crezca al tamaño original de un dragon y se lanza para atravesar a Melifaith pero al tocarla esta explota

Yoliwyvern: Aaaaaggg!

Cuando se disipa el humo puede observarse a Melifaith recuperandose de las heridas mientras que parece haber absorvido todo el veneno en su cuerpo y su brazo derecho es identico al de Umbra

Yoliwyvern: Ya esta…..Ugh

Yoliwyvern cae desmayada en el suelo y desaparece mientras que el lago comienza a agitarse y el cuerpo de Melifaith comienza a regenerarse en el interior hasta que abre los ojos

Melifaith: Glub me ahogo…

Melifaith nada para salir del agua y ve a Yoliwyvern agarrandola y sacandola

Melifaith la suelta en la orilla y se mira el brazo, aun era como el de Umbra

Melifaith: Su poder de regeneración….

Melifaith mira a su alrededor y ve el cuerpo de Zero inconsciente y el gremio

Melifaith: He….resucitado….

Melifaith se queda mirando el cuerpo de Yoliwyvern

Melifaith: ¿Por qué?……

Haku notaba como todo el volcan se habia inundado de oscuridad y una gota de sudor le caia por la cara

Haku: ¿Eso es eh? Tanto poder te ha hecho perder la consciencia….!entonces no eres rival!

Umbra sale disparado contra Haku pero este crea un muro de piedra entre ambos recubierto del magma del volcan que Umbra atraviesa pero reduciendo su velocidad y Haku aprovecha para golpearlo y lanzarlo atrás

Haku: ¡Estas acabado!

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué seria la luz del lago? ¿Qué ocurrira con Umbra? ¿E Inu, que planeara? Mas en el proximo capitulo


	44. Capitulo 43 Deseo

Capitulo 43

Kiminuria miraba a Inu mientras abria la puerta de la habitación de Haku

Kiminuria: ¿Y tu porque estabas aquí?

Inu: No recuerdo demasiado, solo se que no tengo ningun motivo para pelear contra vosotros,

Kiminuria: ¿Eres idiota? ¿Te das cuenta de eso después de tantas peleas?

Inu: Yo……mate a uno de los tullos…..es logico que no me perdones…..pero ¿que puedo hacer?….

Kiminuria: ………Dejar de ser tan cobarde y afrontar las consecuencias

Inu mira a Kiminuria extrañado cuando un rayo de luz rojo pasa entre ambos entrando en la habitación de Haku

Melifaith intenta despertar a Yoliwyvern durante varios minutos hasta que esta comienza a escupir agua y abre los ojos

Yoliwyvern: Tu…..estas viva……

Melifaith: Gracias a ti……¿Porque lo hiciste? Pense que me odiabas…

Yoliwyvern: Comprendi….que quizás la muerte de mi padre no fuese por tu culpa, sino por la mía

Melifaith: Esas plumas que me contaste…. ¿de quien o que eran?

Yoliwyvern: Eso es lo que descubriré……

Melifaith le tiende la mano a Yoliwyvern y la ayuda a levantarse

Melifaith: No tienes porque hacerlo sola

Mientras, en el interior del lago, Doru llego hasta el fondo, donde había unas pequeñas hojas que habían crecido de forma desconocida

El cerebro de Doru comienza a funcionar, aunque este sigue inconsciente

Doru: Estoy muerto……he perdido el combate…….bueno…..ni siquiera se porque continuaba con ellos…. ¿realmente solo estaba interesado en luchar…? ¿Eso es lo único que me interesa?

Doru comienza a recordar cuando conoció a Haku varios años atrás, Doru aun era un niño y jugaba con varios niños cuando uno de los niños lo empujaba contra el suelo y el viento le daba un corte en el brazo,

Niño: Muaaaaaaaa papá

El padre se acerco y observaba a Doru al cual le había salido la cola de debajo de la ropa por el empujón

Doru: Yo…no….

De repente Haku aparece por allí y observa la situación

Haku: Levanta, pequeño

Doru se fijaba en Haku mientras que el hombre al verlo con su lanza cojia al niño y se alejaba de allí

Doru: Tu…….

Haku: Me da pereza viajar solo….y según veo eres bastante curioso…. ¿te gustaría ver mundo y hacerte mas fuerte?

Doru guardaba silencio mientras se levantaba

Doru: Tu… ¿Eres fuerte cierto?

Haku: ¿Quieres ser fuerte?

Doru: Si….

Haku: ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuertes?

De repente las hojas del fondo del manantial comienzan a crecer y envuelven a Doru

Doru: Quiero……

Doru: ¡!Quiero vencer a quienes hagan daño a los demás!

Las hojas salen a flote con el cuerpo de Doru y comienza a emitirse un brillo verde en su armadura

Umbra observaba a Haku mientras notaba como el magma le quemaba la piel

Haku: ¿Que ocurre?, ¿no te importa tener magma en tu piel? ¿Acaso al perder la consciencia también perdiste el sentido del dolor?

Umbra hace caso omiso y se lanza contra Haku quien pone la lanza entre ambos y choca con las escamas del pecho de Umbra saliendo ambos disparados y Umbra cayendo a la lava del volcán mientras que Haku se quedaba clavado con la lanza en la pared

Haku: Uno menos….

Haku salta de nuevo a la plataforma y mira a la lava

Haku: ¿Ni siquiera tu pudiste aguantarla eh?

Haku se dispone a salir por el portal cuando algo lo golpea en la cara lanzándolo contra el suelo de la plataforma

Haku: ¡Tu!

El brillo rojo que salio del manantial comienza a tornar forma hasta poder verse a Gao

Gao: Te haré contarme, porque necesitabas que jamás volviese para protegerme.

Fin Del Capitulo

Gao vs Haku! la pelea mas esperada! ¿Contara Haku sus razones? ¿Podrá Umbra resistir bajo la lava? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	45. Capitulo 44 Confusion

Capitulo 44

La armadura de Doru comenzó a absorber las plantas que rodeaban a Doru y tomo un tono verdoso como el de las hojas de los árboles y al completarse abrió los ojos

Doru: Donde….estoy….

Doru observa a su alrededor y ve a Zero en el suelo el cual recupera la consciencia y se levanta lentamente

Doru: Zero……

Zero se levanta y observa a Doru

Zero: Tu…

Zero recuerda cuando conoció a Haku, un día en un pequeño pueblo donde Zero era un tragafuegos conocido por los pueblerinos. Un día hubo un gran incendio en una de las casas cerca de donde vivía Zero, y todos le echaron la culpa a el

Pueblerino: ¡Admítelo! ¡Eres el único que controla tanto fuego y además te oímos discutir con el!

Zero: Yo…no…

De repente un pequeño chico aparece arrastrando a un tipo con lo que parece una bomba de alcohol con un papel mojado dentro y jugando con un mechero

Zero: Ese es…

Doru: Este es quien provoco el incendio, me lo encontré huyendo del pueblo

Pueblerino: No puede ser, entonces tú….

De repente el pueblerino que traía Doru se suelta y sale a correr lanzándoles la botella incendiada pero un agujero se abre en la tierra y se la traga

Zero: ¡Ha desaparecido!

De pronto Haku aparece y golpea con la lanza al pueblerino dejándolo en el suelo

Haku: Tu eres….Ya veo

Doru: Haku, ¿crees que serviría?

Haku: Si, será un gran guerrero

Zero: Guerrero….

Haku: Que dices chico, ¿quieres acompañarnos y viajar por todos los lugares en busca de mas guerreros?

Zero se levanta algo confundido y luego mira a Doru el cual ríe

Zero: Hecho.

Doru y Zero se miran y Zero comienza a caminar al interior del gremio bastante despacio

Zero camina por el interior del gremio camino a la habitación de Haku hasta llegar a la puerta y ver a Kiminuria e Inu

Kiminuria: Tu….has despertado……

Zero: Debo…..ayudar….a Haku…….

Inu observa a Zero bastante confundido y detiene a Kiminuria quien se disponía a interponerse en su camino

Kiminuria: ¿! Que haces!

Inu señala detrás de Zero y se puede ver a Doru quien le sigue

Kiminuria: Doru….estas vivo…

Haku: Gao…….estas vivo………

Gao: No cambies de tema, cuéntame por que hiciste eso

Haku: Supongo que ya no tengo opción…..lo hice por tu propia seguridad….

Gao: ¿Por mi seguridad?

Haku: Apareció algo….algo invencible…..ni siquiera ahora puedes vencerlo, huye de aquí,

Gao: ¿Huir?

Haku: Ha estado siguiendo los combates, observa desde el cielo…y seguramente una vez yo caiga ira a por ti…

Gao: Entonces enfrentémonos a el, y derrotémosle,

Haku: No hay posibilidades…su poder no puede compararse con el nuestro….

Gao: Lo venceré...

Haku: No me dejas elección,

Haku comienza a cargar el poder del manantial

Haku: Te enseñare…..lo que nunca nadie ha visto….mi verdadero poder….

Fin Del Capitulo

¡Haku se ha enfadado! ¿Qué podrá hacer con el manantial? ¿Qué pretenderán Zero y Doru? ¿Qué será el enemigo al que el mismo Haku teme? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	46. Capitulo 45 Memorias De Combate

Capitulo 45

Zero entra en la habitación de Haku pero cuando Doru intenta seguirlo Inu le impide el paso

Doru mira a Inu

Inu: Tengo….algo que hacer, necesito tu ayuda.

Inu hace una pequeña cadena de hielo que agarra la mano de Doru y se lo lleva a la zona de entrenamiento

Doru: ¿Por que ahora?

Inu: Porque yo….deseo recordar,

Doru: Haku uso su maquina borradora de memorias contigo

Inu: Quiero….recordar lo que me borro, y estoy seguro que luchando contra ti recordare

Doru: Bueno, esta bien así probare esta nueva armadura.

Inu lanza un chorro de agua hacia arriba y las gotas comienzan a congelarse uniéndose varias formando lanzas de hielo

Doru: Interesante, pero no caeré dos veces.

Doru usa una ráfaga de viento que desvía las lanzas incrustándolas en la pared

Inu: Animales…

Doru se extraña por las palabras de Inu pero ataca

Doru: ¡! Huracán de cuchillas!

Inu levanta el muro de hielo y las detiene pero este resulta cortado y uno le impacta aunque la armadura de hielo reduce el daño

Inu: Sigue así, ¡esto esta funcionando!

De mientras Zero intenta entrar en el portal pero una bola de acero impacta en la pared deteniéndolo

Zero se gira y observa a Kiminuria

Kiminuria: No te permitiré interferir,

Zero: ¿Por que?

Kiminuria: Porque…..confío en que vencerán

Zero: Entonces debo intervenir, no puedo permitir que Haku muera

Kiminuria: ¡¿Por que? ¡El solo te utiliza!

Zero: No….el me dio una vida…no permitiré que pierda la suya

Kiminuria: ¡No interferirás!

Kiminuria lanza otra bola y esta impacta en el pecho de Zero quien se estrella contra la pared y cae al suelo desapareciendo en un portal.

Kiminuria: Tst, ha escapado

Haku comienza a cargar poder y su armadura cambia a un color más oscuro.

Haku: ¡Prepárate!

Haku lanza unos granos de arena al cielo y estos comienzan a caer sobre Gao quien cae al suelo

Gao: Mal…dición…. ¿que me has hecho?

Haku: ¿No lo adivinas?

Haku camina hasta Gao y le pisa la cabeza

Haku: esos granos pesan unos 30 kilos cada uno…. No podrás mover ninguna articulación

Gao: Controlas….la gravedad…

Haku: Y…. ¿de que te sirve saberlo?

Haku clava una de sus lanzas en la espalda de Gao

Gao: Aaaag!

Haku: La próxima…!te matara!

Haku prepara la segunda lanza para atravesar el corazón de Gao

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Sobrevivirá Gao? ¿Conseguirá Inu sus recuerdos? Y si lo hace…. ¿que hará a partir de ahora? ¡Mas en el próximo capitulo!


	47. Capitulo 46 Ira Descontrolada

Capitulo 46

Haku prepara la lanza y mira a Gao

Haku: Lo siento…..no me dejas otra opción

Gao: Ha….ku…

Haku alza la lanza y se prepara a incrustarla cuando algo lo golpea y lo lanza incrustándolo en la pared

Haku: Ugh….

Haku comienza a escupir sangre al quejarse de dolor y observa el katar de oscuridad que lleva incrustado en el pecho

Haku: Tu…

De la lava comienza a salir Umbra caminando y echando humo mientras su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras se va recuperando

Umbra:….

Gao se fija en Umbra y luego en Haku

Gao: ¡Porque lo has hecho!

Gao intenta levantarse pero la gravedad sigue impidiéndoselo cuando una pequeña esfera negra cae a su lado

La cara de Gao refleja miedo por un segundo y luego una explosión lo lanza rodando quedándose agarrado al filo de la plataforma

Gao: La gravedad…ha desaparecido, esa explosión debió quitarme la arena de encima

Umbra: Grrrrrrr….

Gao: Ha perdido la consciencia, parece que tendré que detenerlo

Gao mira atrás y ve a Haku quien esta inconsciente en la pared del volcán

Gao: No podré vencer…si no uso el poder del manantial….

Gao comienza a cargar energía

Kiminuria se adentra en el portal para observar y ve a Gao preparado para combatir con Umbra

Kiminuria: ¡Deteneos!

Inu sigue combatiendo con Doru, creando un gran bloque de hielo sobre este pero Doru salta esquivándolo y luego Doru devuelve el ataque pero Inu lo bloquea fácilmente con hielo y agua

Inu: Te estas conteniendo….! Si lo haces te matare!

De repente unas pequeñas flores comienzan a florecer en la sala de entrenamiento

Inu: ¿Y esto?

Doru: Tu has pedido que luche enserio…..así lo haré

Inu: ¡¿Piensas que unas flores van a vencerme?

Inu crea unas espadas de hielo y Doru saca las suyas de viento y comienzan a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo dándose bastantes espadazos el uno al otro mientras las plantas comienzan a crecer, sobre todo por la parte donde están las lanzas de hielo que se clavaron en la pared antes.

Doru: No esta mal,

Inu: Un pantano…Interesante.

Kiminuria se pone entre ambos pero Umbra no tarda en darle un golpe lanzándola contra Gao quien la coje para que no caiga de la plataforma

Kiminuria: Umbra…¿Por…que?

Umbra: ….

Gao: Lo siento, no hay otra forma, necesitare tu ayuda

Gao comienza a cargar poder de nuevo mientras Kiminuria se queda a su lado mirando a ambos

Kiminuria: Umbra me ayudo a resucitaros…

Gao sigue cargando poder mientras emite una gran energía

Gao: ¡No hay otra opción!

Kiminuria: Otra opción…yo…

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Sobrevivirá Haku a ese golpe? ¿Encontraran una forma de parar a Umbra? ¿Qué hará Doru? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	48. Capitulo 47 Peligro Proximo

Capitulo 47

Kiminuria y Gao observaban a Umbra

Kiminuria: Otra opción…

Umbra no dejo esperar y el katar restante salio disparado con lo que parecía una especie de nube negra pegada al mango dirección a Gao

Gao rápidamente termina de cargar y el katar se frena frente a el aunque la nube oscura empuja el katar

Kiminuria observa a Gao

Kiminuria: Entonces tu poder es….

El katar se desvía y se incrusta en la pared

Gao: Telekinesis

Umbra: ¡Grrrrrr!

Umbra desaparece y aparece entre ambos golpeándolos y lanzándolos aunque Kiminuria freno el golpe por la armadura de DIX mientras que Gao quedo cerca del filo de la plataforma

Gao: ¡Ataca!

Gao invoca la espada eléctrica y sale a correr contra Umbra mientras este crea una esfera en su mano derecha pero Gao lanza la espada y esta atraviesa la esfera y la mano de Umbra soltando una gran descarga

Umbra: ¡GRUAHHHH!

La esfera cortada explota y la espada sale disparada pero Gao la detiene con la telekinesis

Kiminuria: Despierta…..

El humo desaparece y se ve a Umbra de rodillas con la mirada perdida

Gao: ¿Se acabo?

Umbra: …..grr…..grrr…¡GRRRRR!….

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra despierta!

Umbra se levanta mientras las heridas se regeneran y observa a Kiminuria y Gao

Gao: Eso no ha servido….entonces…que hacemos….

Kiminuria: ¿Oye y si tu le entretienes y yo me voy?

Gao: ¡Serás! ¡¿No eres tu quien quiere que despierte?

Kiminuria: Ya, era broma,

Gao: Valla momentos para bromear…

Kiminuria mira al portal por el que vino y observa la lanza de Haku en el suelo

Kiminuria: ¡Tengo una idea!

Gao: Que idea

Kiminuria: ¡Entretenle!

Gao: ¿No pensaras quitarte del medio no?

Kiminuria: ¡Tú hazlo!

Inu observa a Doru el cual parecía bastante confiado

Inu: ¿Porque tan contento?

Doru: ¿Ya recuerdas cierto?

Inu: Si…todo excepto como acabe aquí

Doru: Entonces es el momento,

Doru comienza a lanzar su huracán de cuchillas e Inu comienza a esquivarlas corriendo hasta que llega a la parte donde estaban las lanzas de hielo y de golpe la planta que apareció las agarra y golpea a Inu con ella en la cabeza lanzándolo contra la pared de la sala de entrenamientos

Doru: Se acabo

Doru sale de la sala de entrenamientos mientras que Inu se tocaba la cabeza

Gao sale corriendo contra Umbra y este lo golpea y se lanza sobre el mientras que Kiminuria corre hacia la lanza, entonces Umbra comienza a soltar puñetazos a Gao Comenzando a romper el suelo de la plataforma hasta que observa como Kiminuria corre hacia el con la lanza

Umbra: ¡Grrr!

Umbra intenta levantarse pero Gao lo sujeta por los hombros

Gao: Tú no te vas…

Umbra suelta un golpe a Gao con las 2 manos e intenta soltarse de nuevo pero no le da tiempo y Kiminuria le incrusta la lanza en el vientre

Umbra….Grrr…..grr…

Los ojos de Umbra comienzan a perder la oscuridad que los inundaba mientras que una pluma naranja comienza a caer sobre el katar incrustado en la pared haciendo desaparecer este y el que clavaba a Haku a la pared usando este el poder de la gravedad para caer suavemente sobre el suelo de la plataforma

Haku: Se acerca….el fin esta próximo….

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué se acerca? ¿Qué pasara a partir de ahora? ¿Podrán afrontar los peligros que se acercan? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	49. Capitulo 48 Prueba Final

Capitulo 48

Melifaith observa a Yoliwyvern

Melifaith: Deberíamos entrar

Yoliwyvern: Si, vamos

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern se adentran y observan a Doru saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Haku

Melifaith Y Yoliwyvern: ¡Doru!

Doru se gira y observa a las chicas

Doru: Valla….estáis aquí, vamos

Doru entra en la habitación seguido por las chicas y pasa por el portal observando a los presentes allí

Doru: Parece que todo termino….

Doru se acerca a Haku y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie

Haku: Largaos de aquí, si no lo hacéis no habrá vuelta atrás

Gao se levanta y mira a Haku

Gao: ¡Ya te dije…que no huiría!

Kiminuria arranca la lanza del cuerpo de Umbra quien había quedado inconsciente y este despierta poco después

Umbra: Mierda….

Una especie de nube aparece sobre el volcán y una especie de escalera creada con nubes aparece frente a ellos

Haku: Adelante….continuad hacia vuestra muerte…

Zero aparece en un portal tras Haku y lo sujeta por Doru

Zero: Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nada para nosotros

Zero desaparece y otro portal aparece bajo Inu absorbiéndolo.

Umbra mira a Gao quien esta todo lleno de golpes

Umbra: …

Umbra se acerca a las escaleras y se dispone a subir en silencio

Doru: ¿Deberíamos seguirle?

Gao asiente con la cabeza y mira a las 3 chicas

Gao: Esto es el final, si queréis iros es la ultima oportunidad

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern se miran mientras q Kiminuria camina hacia las nubes

Kiminuria: Que esperas, ¿que me pierda la diversión al final?

Kiminuria comienza a subir seguida de Doru

Gao: Bien…

Gao comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras q Melifaith y Yoliwyvern dudan hasta que ven la pluma que deshizo el katar de Umbra

Yoliwyvern: Esta pluma….

Yoliwyvern sale corriendo hacia las escaleras

Melifaith: ¡Eh espera!

Melifaith sube la última y mientras sube las escaleras van desapareciendo.

Umbra llega el primero a una especie de cuadrado de nubes donde esperan 100 soldados de 1º clase

Umbra: Soldados….

Una escalera aparece al lado de Umbra

Umbra: ¿Me invitas sin necesidad de jugar? Que divertido….

Umbra lanza una esfera que explota frente a los soldados dejando ko a 10 mientras q una pluma cae y le araña la mano derecha

Umbra: Que es esto…..bah no importa

Umbra continúa subiendo mientras q Kiminuria y Doru llegan frente a los 90 soldados restantes

Kiminuria: Umbra no esta aquí, que extraño.

Doru: Habrá seguido adelante.

Kiminuria: entonces debemos seguirle, no nos entretengamos mucho con ellos

Kiminuria lanza una onda sònica y Doru su huracán de cuchillas destruyendo a 30 soldados de una tajada mientras que plumas caen sobre la armadura de Dix y la cola de Doru, de repente la unión de DIX y Kiminuria se rompe

Kiminuria: Y esto….

Doru: ¿Has perdido tu unión?

Kiminuria: No lo se,

Escaleras como las de Umbra aparecen frente a ellos

Doru: Sigamos

Kiminuria: Si…

Kiminuria y Doru suben corriendo por las escaleras.

Gao llega a la primera planta con los soldados

Gao comienza a contarlos y luego se toca la cabeza

Gao: Que coñazo….hay muchos

Gao se prepara para combatir y usa la telekinesis para arrojar a 30 de la plataforma estrellándolos contra el suelo pero una pluma le araña el brazo

Gao: Agg, que será esto….

Gao sujeta la pluma y esta desaparece

La escalera aparece junto a Gao y este sube por ellas mientras observa a Melifaith y Yoliwyvern quienes llegan

Yoliwyvern: La escalera desaparece no podemos seguirle

Melifaith: Hay soldados.

Yoliwyvern: Pues ala ve, yo te espero

Melifaith: ¬¬U Puta

Yoliwyvern: Tu

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern comienzan a discutir pero los soldados comienzan a dispararles

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern: ¡Dejadnos en paz!

Melifaith convierte su brazo en garra y comienza a correr aporreando soldados seguida de Yoliwyvern con la garra de dragón acabando pronto con ellos

Melifaith: Por fin…

Plumas caen sobre las garras de Melifaith y la de Yoliwyvern deshaciéndolas y volviendo a ser manos

Melifaith: ¡Ay! ¡Me ha cortado!

Yoliwyvern observa la pluma la cual desaparece como el resto

Yoliwyvern: ¿Nos esta probando?

La escalera aparece frente a las chicas quienes suben corriendo

Umbra sigue por las escaleras observando una segunda plataforma a bastante altura

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Qué será ese enemigo que posee tantos guerreros a su disposición y aparte puede crear terrenos en el cielo? ¿Qué mas pruebas esperan a nuestros héroes? Mas en el próximo capitulo


	50. Capitulo 49 Sin Tiempo

Capitulo 49

Umbra sube a la segunda plataforma y observa soldados, 50 pero estos son de 2º clase

Umbra: Más soldaditos….no me estorbéis

Umbra usa su velocidad y fuerza desapareciendo y apareciendo entre medio de los soldados y comienza a soltar patadas golpeando a 5 que dan en cadena a otros 5 que hay detrás y rodando hasta caer de la plataforma menos uno que se sujeta y Umbra mira desde arriba con una mirada bastante sádica

Umbra: Muere…..

Umbra le da una patada en la cabeza lanzándolo de la plataforma mientras el resto de soldados lo mira asustado

Umbra: ¡Eh tu! ¡Quien seas! ¡Déjame llegar hasta ti!

Una pluma cae en el puño de Umbra y otra en su pierna, notando este como le roba las fuerzas

Umbra: Pierdo mi poder…quizás sea lo que he estado buscando….

Una tercera escalera, esta de nubes negras aparece frente a Umbra y el comienza a subirla

Umbra: Voy a por ti…

Kiminuria y Doru llegan justo cuando Umbra comienza a subir

Kiminuria: ¡Umbra espera!

Umbra se gira a mirarlos pero continua subiendo sin decir palabras y cuando estos intentan seguirles un disparo de los soldados los para y varios con espadas se colocan en medio

Kiminuria: DIX quédate atrás…

Kiminuria adopta su forma de lobo metálico y salta sobre 1 de los soldados dejándolo inconsciente por el peso y luego sale a correr placando a 4 mas mientras que Doru mata a otros 5 con sus espadas creadas de viento

Doru: Ya no nos molestan…..parece que esperan a Gao y los demás…. ¿porque lo harán?

Kiminuria: Tiene que ver con las plumas esas…

Plumas caen sobre Kiminuria y Doru haciendo desaparecer la forma de lobo metálico y las espadas

Doru: Nos están robando los poderes….

Kiminuria: Aunque lleguemos al final de la torre no nos quedaran poderes para continuar si seguimos usándolos

Doru: ¿Pero que hacemos? Parece que los rivales cada vez serán más fuertes para obligarnos a usar los poderes

Kiminuria: No lo se…

Mientras hablan Gao llega y 10 soldados se lanzan contra el pero este rápidamente los noquea con su espada eléctrica y una pluma cae sobre esta haciéndola desaparecer

Gao: Otra pluma…

Kiminuria: Si luchamos perderemos nuestros poderes….

Gao: Umbra….

Kiminuria: No me digas que….lo sabe

Doru: Lo hace a propósito.

Gao: Si pierde su regeneración….podrá morir

Kiminuria: ¡Hay que pararle!

Gao mira a otro lado

Gao: Si es su deseo no podemos interponernos…

Kiminuria hace caso omiso y sale corriendo subiendo por la nube

Doru: Umbra es…

Gao: Si…Umbra es un cebo para que tengamos que subir a contrarreloj y usar los poderes…

Doru: Pero si no la ayudamos también morirá

Gao: Subiré tras ella espérate y cuéntaselo a los demás

Gao sube corriendo tras Kiminuria mientras Melifaith y Yoliwyvern llegan matando a los 20 enemigos restantes usando Yoliwyvern la armadura de dragón viviente y Melifaith los poderes absorbidos (para ser exactos las espadas de viento de Doru)

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern se detienen delante de Doru y este les cuenta la historia

Melifaith: Entonces no esperemos mas, subamos

Umbra llega al tercer piso y observa a 10 soldados de 1º clase todos con sus alas negras

Umbra: Esto se pone más interesante…

Umbra comienza a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra estos pero ya se nota la falta de poderes y este solo logra derrotar a uno antes de que otro le de un espadazo por la espalda y esta se regenere

Umbra: Es lo que esperaba…

Una pluma cae sobre la espalda de Umbra dejándole un arañazo y Una especie de camino de nubes blancas y negras aparece tras los soldados que se apartan dejándole pasar

Umbra cruza llegando al inicio del camino cuando Kiminuria sube a la plataforma con DIX y sale corriendo hacia el aunque los soldados le impiden pasar

Kiminuria: ¡Detente! ¡No te mueras!

Umbra: ¡Largaos! Este es mi destino….

Kiminuria comienza a luchar contra los soldados pero estos son demasiado fuertes y a Kiminuria no le queda mas poder que para derrotar a uno entre ella y DIX a base de su brazo transformado en zarpa, pero aun quedan 8 más y no parecen dejarla pasar.

Kiminuria: Tst… ¡Dejadme pasar!

Kiminuria sale corriendo intentando pasar y golpeando a otro Soldado pero uno de ellos la agarra y se dispone a apuñalarla cuando algo lo golpea en el pecho y la hace soltarla

Gao: No deberías ser tan despreocupada o te mataran

Kiminuria: No me queda más que mi zarpa para defenderme…..y posiblemente al acabar con ellos lo pierda…

Gao: A mi también me queda solo una cosa lo suficientemente poderosa para vencerles…

Umbra termina de cruzar el camino y puede ver la sombra de algo con grandes alas

Kanon: Te he estado esperando…Sombra Oscura

Fin Del Capitulo

¿Umbra por fin se dispone a morir, lograran detenerlo? ¿Por qué lo habrán llamado Sombra Oscura? ¿Cómo lograran combatir sin sus poderes? ¡Mas en el Próximo y ultimo capitulo!


	51. Capitulo Final Adiós

Capitulo Final

Umbra observa al ser frente a el, quien sale de la sombra mostrando unas grandes alas naranjas y en el centro lo que parece una persona, de la que salen esas alas

Umbra: Tu…..

Kanon: ¿Que pasa?, ¿acaso la sombra oscura desea que todo su sufrimiento termine? Pensé que esto era lo que deseabas, cuando me pediste que eliminara la luz de tu cuerpo

Umbra: Yo…..

Umbra comienza a recordar de nuevo cuando fue a que le arrancaran la luz de su interior

Umbra entraba en una capilla que había oído de alguien con un gran poder y observaba a lo que parecía un chico con gafas con aspecto de brujo

Umbra: Me gustaría saber si lo que he oído sobre ti es cierto,

Kanon: ¿Que has oído?

Umbra: Que puedes eliminar toda la luz de mi interior

Kanon: Lo lamento, pero te han mentido, solo puedo sellarla en lo más profundo de tu interior, no soy capaz de eliminarla por completo

Umbra: Y con ella sellada… ¿podré bloquear todo sentimiento y convertirme en un monstruo?

Kanon: Eso depende de ti….

Umbra: Esta bien…hagámoslo

Kanon: ¿Como te llamas?

Umbra: Mi nombre….Umbra

Kanon: Ya veo…ahora solo serás la sombra oscura, la luz quedara sellada en tu interior hasta que hagas un acto puro.

Umbra: Jamás lo haré…..de acuerdo

Kanon pone la mano sobre el pecho de Umbra y este comienza a sentir un gran dolor mientras sus ojos pierden el brillo luminoso y se pierden en la oscuridad

Kanon: Ya esta hecho, veo que posees un gran poder, si no estarías muerto

Umbra: ….

Umbra sale del lugar y 3 lanzas le atraviesan los hombros y el cuello

Haku: No permitiré que tal abominación sea libre…

Kiminuria observa a Gao mientras que Doru Yoliwyvern y Melifaith llegan

Doru: Estos parecen más poderosos….

Melifaith: Hay 8…. ¿no son demasiados?

Kiminuria: No podemos detenernos aquí…

Gao: Prepárate, vas a cruzar

Gao cierra los ojos y el aura de poder roja comienza a aparecer

Gao: ¡Apartaos de nuestro camino!

Doru: ¡Te echare una mano!

Doru coje una pequeña rama de su armadura y la lanza viéndose como esta crece y toma aspecto de estaca atravesando el pecho a uno de los soldados

Doru: Quedan 7

Gao: No…

Gao le dice algo a Melifaith al oído y vuelve a mirar a los soldados

Gao sale disparado contra los soldados y coje a 2 por las alas lanzándose de la plataforma de nubes arrancándoles las alas

Kiminuria: ¡Gao!

De repente Gao vuelve a subir a la plataforma, agarrado a Melifaith quien se lanzo y desplegó su ala de murciélago

Gao: Quedan 5

Yoliwyvern sonríe al ver que se salvaron y mira a Kiminuria y luego a los soldados

Yoliwyvern: ¿Actuamos?

Kiminuria: Adelante

Kiminuria sale corriendo con su zarpa para intentar golpear a un soldado pero este salta hacia atrás y de repente Yoliwyvern aprieta un botón en su armadura soltando la nube venenosa que hace que este caiga al suelo envenenado pero uno de los soldados aparece tras Yoliwyvern y la golpea en la espalda lanzándola contra DIX que se interpone para frenar la caída

Melifaith: Es mi turno…..,

Melifaith suelta a Gao en la plataforma y mira al resto

Melifaith: ¡Largaos!

Doru se gira a Melifaith

Doru: ¿Eres idiota? Estos no son fáciles de vencer, esperas vencer sola a 4?

Gao la mira y luego a Doru

Gao: Quédate con ella, vamos,

Gao sale corriendo junto a Kiminuria y Yoliwyvern pero 1 soldado se interpone aunque de repente queda inmóvil por varias ramas que salen de la rama que atravesó al otro soldado

Gao: ¡Os esperamos allí!

Plumas caen sobre Yoliwyvern, Kiminuria, DIX y Gao al pisar el camino perdiendo Yoliwyvern la armadura de combate, Gao su aura de poder y Kiminuria su zarpa

Doru asiente con la cabeza y observa como el soldado inmóvil comienza gritar por las ramas que comienzan a atravesarle el pecho

Doru: Espero que tengas un plan….

Melifaith desciende al suelo mientras su cuerpo comienza a coger un aura verdosa y sus manos se convierten en 2 hachas de doble hoja

Doru: Que demonios….

Melifaith: Pase lo que pase…no me toques…

Melifaith sale volando contra los 3 soldados restantes llevándose a uno por delante quien comienza a gritar y es lanzado contra otro y ambos quedan muertos

Doru: Pero que…..ha asesinado a 2 sin esfuerzo…que es ese poder…

El último soldado aparece tras Melifaith y la golpea en la nuca haciéndola perder el vuelo y estrellándose contra el suelo

Doru: ¡Melifaith!

El soldado sale corriendo contra Doru y se dispone a atravesarlo con su espada mientras este se cubre pero se detiene poco antes de golpear

Doru: ¿Que?…

Melifaith se levanta y comienza a caminar hasta el camino perdiendo la forma venenosa y las hachas

Doru observa al soldado, muerto de pie por causa del veneno al agredir a Melifaith con las manos desnudas

Doru: Por esto no querías que te tocase…

Doru sale corriendo hacia el camino perdiendo su armadura creada con el poder de la naturaleza

Umbra: Bueno, ¿a que esperas?

Kanon: Sombra Oscura… ¿porque deseas desaparecer?

Umbra: Sabes bien para que quería eliminar la luz de mi interior…..un ser como yo no merece vivir.

Kanon: Se sincero.

Umbra: ¡Mi existencia merece ser erradicada!

Kanon cierra los ojos y deja verse completamente su cuerpo, sus alas son naranjas como las del ave fénix

Kanon: Tu deseo será cumplido….

Kanon cierra sus alas y junta sus manos comenzando a crearse un rayo de color blanco con un toque llameante que le da un leve color rojizo

Kanon: Ah, se me olvidaba….el precio para tu muerte, son las vidas de tus amigos

Umbra cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza

Kiminuria y Gao llegan corriendo seguidos por Yoliwyvern:

Kiminuria: ¡Detente!

Gao sale corriendo junto a Kiminuria hacia Umbra quien abre los ojos ligeramente y observa de reojo a ambos dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa

Umbra: Adiós...

Kanon abre sus alas y el rayo sale disparado cortando la plataforma hasta llegar a Umbra desintegrándolo por completo y quedando solo su collar con la esfera en el suelo.

Fin Del Capitulo


	52. Capitulo Final Adiós Parte 2

Capitulo Final. Parte 2

Melifaith y Doru llegan al lugar y ven a Kanon sobre ellos

Melifaith: ¿Quien es ese?

Doru: No lo se…

Doru observa a los que están allí

Doru: ¿Donde esta Umbra?

Yoliwyvern y Gao guardan silencio mientras Kiminuria se agacha y coje el collar con la esfera de luz

Melifaith: No me digas que…

Gao: Llegamos tarde.

Kanon: Os equivocáis, llegáis justo a tiempo,

Gao se gira a Kanon y lo observa

Gao: ¿Que quieres decir?

Kanon: Matar a un inmortal no es fácil, y tiene un alto precio. Umbra lo sabía y aun así acepto

Gao: ¿Que precio?

Kanon: Vuestras vidas

Kanon estira las alas de golpe y decenas de plumas salen disparadas llenando de cortes a todos

Gao: ¡Maldito!

Gao intenta invocar su espada pero esta no aparece

Gao: ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos! ¡Aparece!

Gao sigue intentando usar algún poder sin resultado

Gao: No tenemos nada para defendernos…..ni siquiera podemos alcanzarle bien ahí arriba

Doru: No pienso rendirme aun.

Doru salta intentando golpear a Kanon pero este lo lanza contra el suelo golpeándolo con una de sus alas

Melifaith: ¿Este es….el final?

Yoliwyvern: No…me niego…..!ME NIEGO!

Yoliwyvern sale corriendo en contra de Kanon pero el resultado es el mismo que el de Doru

Kanon: No me agrada hacer esto, pero un trato es un trato.

Kanon vuelve a cerrar las alas y a cargar el rayo

Gao: Ese rayo desintegro a Umbra….que hacemos

Doru: Concentremos todo nuestro poder para protegernos de el

Melifaith: ¿Funcionara?

Gao: No hay otra opción…

Todos se colocan juntos y se preparan para recibir el golpe

Kanon: El pago se completa…Adiós….

El rayo sale disparado contra todos quienes concentran lo que les queda de poder para defenderse creando una especie de barrera aunque esta se agrieta a los pocos segundos

Doru: ¡No funciona!

Yoliwyvern: Moriremos….

Gao: ¡! No os rindáis!

Kiminuria: Se acabo….

La barrera se termina de romper y el rayo impacta en ellos levantándose una nube de polvo

Kanon: Se acabo….

Kanon se prepara para alejarse de allí cuando ve algo que le sorprende

Kanon: ¿Como es posible?

La polvareda se levanta y se ve a todos los héroes en el suelo aun vivos con leves rasguños

Kanon: ¿! Como lo habéis hecho!

Gao: No…lo se…

Kiminuria observa la esfera de luz, la cual se ha rajado y esta a punto de romperse

Kiminuria: Nos ha protegido….

Gao: ¿No pensaba dejarnos morir aquí eh?

Kiminuria: Ojala…. hubiésemos podido salvarle…

De repente la esfera explota y una gran luz lo ilumina todo

Gao: Eh….Kiminuria despierta

Kiminuria: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gao: Deja de estar en las nubes y corre, hay que llegar junto a Umbra

Kiminuria observa a su alrededor y ve que se encuentran en el camino de nubes justo antes de la sala donde se encuentra Kanon y con Yoliwyvern a su lado tendiéndole la mano para levantarse

Yoliwyvern: Si te caes no llegaremos a tiempo

Kiminuria mira a su lado a DIX y luego a Gao y Yoliwyvern

Kiminuria: Si….

Yoliwyvern la ayuda a levantarse y los 3 siguen corriendo hasta llegar a la sala de Kanon y observan a Umbra quien los mira de reojo

Umbra: Adiós…

Gao: ¡No!

Gao sale a correr contra Umbra y de repente Kiminuria sale disparada contra el mientras el rayo se acerca

Umbra: ¡! Detente!

El rayo impacta a ambos creando de nuevo la polvareda mientras Gao observa a DIX quien lanzo a Kiminuria con su hocico y por eso cojió tanta velocidad

Kanon: Bueno, no es como esperaba pero servirá,

Se escucha como la esfera de Umbra se rompe pero para sorpresa de Kanon y los demás una esfera blanca envuelve a ambos

Kiminuria: Un acto puro sin egoísmo…

Gao: Ha renunciado a su muerte ¿eh?

Doru Y Melifaith llegan y la esfera blanca desciende soltando Umbra a Kiminuria junto al resto.

Umbra: así que recupere lo que siempre desprecie….

Kanon: ¡No! ¡La luz!

En las manos de Umbra reaparecen los katares pero esta vez uno de ellos esta creado de luz

Gao: ¿No utilizaste todos tus poderes?

Umbra: Si que lo hice…

Umbra pasa el katar de luz por la mano de Gao y su espada eléctrica reaparece

Gao: Esto esta mejor….es hora de que le demos a ese pájaro lo que se merece

Umbra usa el katar de luz contra todos y estos vuelven a la normalidad, con sus armaduras y poderes

Kanon: Umbra...que pasa con el trato, pense que querias desaparecer

Umbra: Lo deseo….

Kanon: Estoy confuso, ¿entonces porque lo evitaste?

Umbra: Solo debo desaparecer yo, ¡nadie más!

Umbra sale disparado contra Kanon con una esfera negra en la mano derecha y una blanca en la izquierda

Doru: ¿Una esfera de luz?

Gao: ¡No te entretengas vamos!

Gao lanza su espada y la dirige contra las alas de Kanon paralizándolas

Melifaith despliega su ala y sus hachas y vuela contra Kanon cortándole las alas

Kanon: ¡Deteneos!

Yoliwyvern se desprende del dragón de su armadura y se monta sobre el,

Yoliwyvern: Papa...observa….

El dragón impacta contra el pecho de Kanon y desaparece mientras Yoliwyvern lo golpea usando su brazo de wyvern

Kiminuria carga su onda sónica en la boca de DIX y la lanza mientras Doru lanza sus cuchillas que van cogiendo parte de la onda sónica cogiendo más velocidad y volviéndose más afiladas llenando de cortes el cuerpo de Kanon

Kanon: ¡No moriré!

Umbra: Te equivocas

Umbra une la esfera blanca y la negra atrapando a Kanon dentro y una inmensa explosión se comprime dentro de la esfera dejando solo cenizas en su interior

Gao: Se acabo.

Todos vuelven al suelo y se preparan para irse

Kanon: ¿No pensaras que he muerto aun no?

De las cenizas vuelve a surgir Kanon totalmente recuperado

Umbra: ¡Imposible!

Voz: Te dije que no podías matarle

Un portal aparece sobre ellos del que asoman Haku Zero e Inu

Gao: ¡Haku!

Zero: Es un fénix, resurgirá de sus cenizas cada vez que lo matéis

Inu: ¿No hay forma de matarle?

Haku: Solo un dios puede matarlo

Gao: ¿Un dios?

Kiminuria mira a Haku y luego a Umbra

Umbra: Entonces…

Kiminuria: ¡Eh! ¡Zero! ¿Puedes crear un portal al manantial?

Zero: ¡Pues claro que puedo! ¿Pero porque debería ayudarte?

Haku: Tienen un plan ¿eh? Zero Hazlo.

Zero: S…Si

Umbra mira a Gao

Umbra: Hay que inmovilizarlo, ¿me ayudas?

Gao sonríe mientras mira a Kanon

Gao: Cuando quieras

Ambos salen corriendo contra Kanon pero este los golpea con las alas y los vuelve atrás

Gao: Maldición

Melifaith agarra a Umbra y lo eleva volando mientras que Yoliwyvern recoge a Gao y lo eleva con su dragón

Kanon: No se que intentáis pero ¡volveré cada vez que lo intentéis!

Zero comienza a crear un gran portal bajo ellos

Gao: ¡No lo harás!

Gao comienza a rajar las alas con su espada mientras que Umbra hace lo mismo con su katar oscuro

Kanon: ¡Estupidos!

Kanon lanza cientos de plumas y Yoliwyvern y Gao se ponen tras Umbra quien crea una esfera que las hace desaparecer

Umbra: Maldito, mientras este defendiéndome no puedo atacar y si la rompo perderemos nuestros poderes,

De repente Cuchillas con filos sónicos golpean a Kanon llenándolo de cortes y haciéndolo frenar en su ataque

Kanon: Aaagg!

El portal termina de crearse mientras que Umbra deshace la esfera y salta agarrándose al cuerpo de Kanon

Gao: ¡Detente!

Umbra: ¡Me asegurare de que llegue!

Umbra termina de cortar las alas y cae junto a Kanon en el portal apareciendo sobre el manantial de los dioses y cayendo dentro de el

Gao: Será idiota.

Zero crea otro portal y todos entran por el apareciendo junto al manantial

Haku: habéis vencido….

Kiminuria: Y… ¿Umbra?

De repente Umbra sale en un gran chorro de agua que lo suelta sobre el suelo

Inu: Ya hice mi parte.

Gao coloca su espada electrocutando a Umbra

Umbra: ¡!Aaaaaaaaaagggggggg!

Gao: Ala despierto.

Umbra mira a Gao con ganas de querer asesinarlo

Haku: El fénix ha caído, enhorabuena, ahora…nos vamos

Zero crea otro portal mientras Gao observa a Haku

Gao: ¿No intentaras dominarlo todo de nuevo no?

Haku: No por ahora, de momento nos tomaremos unas vacaciones y entrenaremos, pero volveremos

Gao: Si vuelves a intentarlo te detendré

Haku: Lo intentaras….amigo…..

Haku cruza el portal seguido de Inu mientras Doru agacha la cabeza

Doru: Lo siento…volveremos a vernos

Doru sale corriendo entrando al portal mientras Zero les hace un gesto con la mano y entra desapareciendo.

Melifaith: Se acabo…

Yoliwyvern: Si…supongo que ahora puedo volver a mi casa

Melifaith: Un hogar….

Melifaith se queda mirando al suelo

Yoliwyvern: Bueno, espero que volvamos a vernos,

Yoliwyvern monta en su dragón

Gao: Volveremos a vernos.

Kiminuria: ¿Seguros?

Umbra: Volvamos a vernos dentro de 1 en mi ciudad

Gao: ¿Tu ciudad?

Umbra: Si, mi ciudad natal.

Kiminuria mira a DIX

Kiminuria: Por mi vale, pero ahora debemos volver a casa.

Yoliwyvern: Oye Melifaith…. ¿porque no vienes conmigo?

Melifaith: ¿A tu casa?

Yoliwyvern: No me apetece demasiado eso de vivir sola, y así seria mas entretenido, ¿vienes?

Melifaith: Si…

Melifaith monta en el dragón y ambas se alejan mientras se despiden

Gao: Pues supongo que me voy,

Umbra: Eh,

Gao se gira a Umbra y se sorprende al ver como algo le cae en las manos

Umbra: Si me cambias algo de sitio te mato.

Gao mira sorprendido las llaves y luego a Umbra

Umbra: ¿Que pasa? Se que no tienes hogar, vi lo que Haku hizo

Gao: ….Si esperas que te lo agradezca te quedaras esperando…

Gao se despide y se aleja

Umbra: Kiminuria, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Kiminuria quien se disponía a alejarse se gira y lo mira

Kiminuria: ¿Que pregunta?

Umbra: Evitaste mi muerte, aun arriesgando tu vida. ¿Por qué?

Kiminuria: ¿Como que por que? Somos amigos ¿no?

Umbra: Amigos…

Kiminuria se monta sobre DIX y este comienza a correr alejándose rápidamente

Umbra se gira y comienza a caminar

Umbra: Amigos…

Umbra crea una esfera de luz

Umbra: Tengo tiempo…..explorare antes de volver.

Umbra coje otro camino distinto y se aleja para explorar antes de volver a su ciudad

Fin Del Capitulo

PD: Bueno…se termino…..o… ¿No?...


	53. Epilogo

Epilogo

Umbra realizo su viaje de ciudad en ciudad, durante varios meses visitando y observando los lugares más recónditos, a los 4 meses paso por el pueblo de Yoliwyvern

Umbra: Un molino….

Umbra se acerco al lugar y vio las grietas y los cadáveres empalados

Umbra: ¿Que paso aquí? Parece que fue hace bastante tiempo

Melifaith: Aquí fue donde enfrentamos a Haku por primera vez….

Umbra se giro a Melifaith

Umbra: Melifaith….

Melifaith: ¿Que haces aquí Umbra?

Umbra: No lo se exactamente…Explorar

Melifaith: ¿Y eso?

Umbra: Busco….Algo

Melifaith: ¿Algo?

Umbra: No se exactamente que…..,

Umbra se quedo una semana con Melifaith y Yoliwyvern por allí mientras estas le contaban el inicio de su historia y lo ocurrido en el molino, después continuo con su búsqueda hasta que 2 meses después encontró un pequeño cachorro en el suelo

Umbra: Un… ¿lobo?

Umbra cojio al lobo y lo observo, parecía una cría perdida, Umbra camino un poco mas con el en brazos cuando algo le salto encima y lo tiro de espaldas

Umbra: Que….

Umbra noto algo húmedo y cuando se fijo vio que era DIX quien lo lamia

Umbra: DIX…entonces esto quiere decir que este cachorro….

DIX se aparto y Umbra solo el cachorro al cual DIX cojio y comenzó a caminar

Umbra: ¿Quieres que te siga?

Umbra siguió a DIX hasta una pequeña casa con un huerto en su exterior que parecía haber dado bastantes plantas y varios lobos alrededor dando a entender que lo defendían

Umbra se acerco a la casa cuando un lobo se le interpuso en medio pero al ver a DIX se aparto

Umbra abrió la puerta y observo el interior

Umbra: Si esta aquí DIX… ¿Kiminuria?

De repente Kiminuria asoma tras una puerta

Kiminuria: ¿Umbra? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Aun no terminaste tu viaje?

Umbra: No…he llegado hasta aquí y me encontré con DIX

Kiminuria: Así que es eso, DIX te trajo hasta aquí, bueno y ¿que pretendes hacer ahora?

Umbra: No lo se…

Kiminuria: ¿Encontraste algo?

Umbra: Solo restos de combate y pocas cosas más

Kiminuria: Y…. ¿Algún indicio de Haku y los suyos?

Umbra: Algo extraño….el gremio desapareció….junto con el lago….

Kiminuria: ¿! Desapareció el manantial!

Umbra: Si….

Kiminuria: Bueno…. ¿que harás?

Umbra: Supongo que volveré a mi hogar….haber que hizo Gao

Kiminuria: Gao…me pregunto como le ira, podrías quedarte aquí un tiempo si quieres

Umbra: Gracias, pero no me quedare demasiado tiempo….

Umbra se quedo 3 semanas con Kiminuria y partió hacia su ciudad a la que llego 3 meses después

Umbra abre la puerta de su casa y entra

Umbra: Parece que no hay nadie….

Umbra abre la puerta de su habitación cuando una espada le atraviesa el hombro

Umbra: ¡Que demo!

Umbra observa quien sostiene la espada

Umbra: Amm….eres tu…

Gao observa a Umbra y saca la espada volviendo a colocarla sobre el estante

Gao: Valla, volviste, pensé que a este paso podría quedarme la casa

Umbra: Tu estas tonto….

Umbra observa a Gao quien ríe mientras que pasa a la habitación

Gao: Ya podrías haber esperado 2 meses más a la reunión

Umbra: ¿Te molesta?

Gao: Si, pero como es tuya no puedo quejarme

Umbra emite una rápida sonrisa y coje algo de ropa del armario

Gao: ¿Y que has hecho?

Umbra: Recupere la luz…..por lo que no mucho…..tuve algún que otro pequeño accidente, pero eso ya te lo contare otro día….

Umbra y Gao pasaron los 2 meses que restaban en la ciudad hasta que llego el día de la reunión

Gao: Llego el día…

Umbra y Gao salieron al centro de la ciudad una pequeña plaza rodeada por altos edificios que prácticamente no dejaban ver más que unos rayos de sol que llegaban

Yoliwyvern: Que sitio tan extraño….

Melifaith: ¿Porque lo dices por los edificios?

Yoliwyvern: Si, es extraño ver tantos edificios y tan altos

Kiminuria: Una ciudad totalmente edificada ¿eh?

Umbra y Gao observan a las 3 chicas

Gao: Cuanto tiempo…

Kiminuria: Cierto, hacia mucho que no estábamos los 5 juntos

Gao: cierto, ha estado todo muy tranquilo últimamente,

Melifaith: Oye Umbra…tengo una pequeña duda que me olvide de preguntarte cuando viniste

Umbra: ¿? ¿El que?

Melifaith: ¿Cual es tu poder del manantial?

Umbra: Ah...eso…pues mi poder…

El edificio frente a los 5 de repente comienza a hundirse y a ser cortado en pedazos

Gao: ¿¡Que pasa!

Un gran estruendo se forma por caer el edificio y un muro de polvo se levanta

Haku: Cuanto tiempo chicos…

Kiminuria: Haku…

De la nube de polvo aparecen Haku, Doru, Inu y Zero

Gao: ¿Buscáis pelea?

Doru: Claro, será divertido

Umbra: Vosotros lo habéis querido…

Todos sacan sus armas

Haku su lanza

Doru sus espadas

Inu 2 mazas de hielo

Zero 2 dagas incendiadas en fuego

Umbra sus katares

Kiminuria sus guanteletes

Melifaith sus hachas dobles

Gao su espada

Yoliwyvern una especie de alabarda con el filo hecho de la lengua del dragón

Haku: ¡Al ataque!

De repente todos salen corriendo y chocan sus armas

Haku con Gao

Umbra con Zero

Kiminuria con Doru

Melifaith y Yoliwyvern con Inu

Haku: Te has hecho fuerte….

Gao: Tu también

Todos siguen luchando con sus armas cuando de repente el cielo comienza a oscurecerse

Gao: ¿Que es lo que pasa?

De repente 5 sombras aparecen en el cielo

Fin Del Epilogo

PD: Espero que os haya gustado el fic, puede que algún día haga una continuación, mientras leeré los review y aceptare ofertas y sugerencias.

Gracias por leer y dejadme vuestros comentarios, ayudaran a que me den ganas de continuarlo o no XD


End file.
